No soy Sasuke Mi nombre es Uchiha Izuna
by Sigyn Nigtmare
Summary: ¿Como hubieran sido las cosas si Sasuke no fuera la reencarnación de Madara, si no la de su hermano pequeño, Izuna?, ¿Y si por un error pudiera recordar su vida anterior?, ¿Que tanto cambiaria el plot de Naruto si en vez de un niño ignorante, Sasuke fuera un veterano de guerra y un habil líder político?. Bueno si quieres saberlo adentrarte y averígualo por ti mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**OK. Esta es la primera historia de este tipo que escribo, así que estoy indeciso entre estar super entusiasmado o asustado sobre el recibimiento que tendrá esto.**

 **Bueno, la idea para esta trama la obtuve cuando me percaté de que ¡Izuna y Sasuke son tan similares físicamente que podrían ser gemelos¡**

 **Ahora, Kishimoto nos ha vendido la idea de la reencarnación y transmutación del alma. Así que me puse a pensar ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke no fuera la reencarnación de Madara, si no de Izuna?, ¿Y si además de eso retuviera las memorias de su vida anterior?**

 **Bueno, sin duda todo cambiaría.**

 **Esto es simplemente como creo que el universo de Naruto se vería afectado si algo así llegara a pasar.**

 **«...» Son pensamientos.**

 **{...} Recuerdos.**

 **[...] Cambio de escena o perspectiva.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto. Solo de esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1– Despertar.**

Los primeros dos años de su vida Sasuke fue un bebe bastante ordinario.

Un infante bastante mono con sus mejillas regordetas y risa fácil. Piel pálida, ojos negro obsidiana y cabello negro, rasgos Uchiha que combinados con los rasgos delicados que heredó de su madre lo hacían simplemente adorable.

Sin embargo, eso era todo lo remarcable sobre el. Su apariencia.

Sasuke no era un genio como Itachi. Y eso estaba bien, su hermano estaba feliz de que no fuera un prodigio porque esto significaba que podría disfrutar de una niñez normal.

Durante dos años, Sasuke disfruto de ser mimado por sus padres. De escuchar cantar a su madre, de aprender nuevas palabras de su padre, de jugar y reír con "Itachi-nii".

Todo estaba bien hasta que su hermano lo llevo al parque para jugar un rato.

Como siempre, estaba siendo cargado, a pesar de saber caminar, porque le gustaba ser consentido e Itachi era incapaz de negarle nada.

No era la primera vez que salía de casa. Su madre lo llevaba con ella cuando iba al mercado, al doctor o visitaban a alguno de sus tantos parientes e Itachi lo había llevado incontables veces de paseo.

Había visto el monumento muchas veces.

Debió haberlo notado antes, pero siendo honestos las caras talladas en la piedra eran burdas interpretaciones y realmente no se parecían nada a las personas que representaban.

Por otra parte, era un bebé. Tenía problemas poniendo atención a ese tipo de detalles y su concentración pasaba de una cosa a otra con suma facilidad.

En resumen, no era su culpa.

Probablemente hubiera disfrutado de un par de años más en bendita ignorancia si no fuera porque a Itachi le gustaba compartir su sabiduría mediante historias (Su hermano era un increíble narrador, su voz era agradable al oído y podía pintar imágenes con sus palabras, Sasuke amaba lo que él denominaba "hora de cuento") y hubiera decidido que era una buena idea hablar sobre los Hokages.

Lo cual, déjenme decirles, no lo era.

En cuanto escuchó el nombre "Tobirama" una cantidad de recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente, produciéndole dolor de cabeza.

Eran imágenes que no tenían sentido para él. Pero que abrieron una puerta que debió haberse quedado cerrada.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos hermanos sabría porque Sasuke se echó a llorar y se revolvió con fuerzas hasta que la tranquila y melódica voz de su hermano lo arrullo y se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, a medianoche, en su cuarto, dentro de su cuna, rodeado de sus juguetes y con un dinosaurio verde de peluche (regalo de cumpleaños de Itachi, como amaba ese juguete) las cosas habían cambiado.

Su mente se había ajustado a todo el conocimiento que tenían aquellos recuerdos y su alma conectó con una parte suya que estaba dormida.

Cuando Sasuke abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta de que ya no era Sasuke. Que nunca lo había sido.

Recordó que su nombre era Izuna Uchiha.

Recordó a su _verdadera_ familia _._ Y al mismo tiempo entendió que sus padres no eran sus padres y que su hermano no era su hermano.

Recordó haber _muerto._

Recordó haber sido **asesinado** por Tobirama.

Ante eso solo pudo pensar. « _Bueno esto apesta.»_

* * *

 **Dejen reviw ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2-** **Ajustes de percepción.**

Izuna estaba realmente frustrado. Había tenido toda la noche (mentira, pues solo habían pasado como seis o siete horas desde que despertó hasta que Mikoto vino a buscarlo) para pensar las cosas. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que su primer pensamiento coherente había sido acertado.

Esto de la reencarnación apestaba.

Una vez pasado el shock de encontrarse a sí mismo siendo un bebé y pasar sobre el hecho que recordaba haber entregado sus ojos a su hermano (Su **único** hermano, el gran Uchiha Madara) poco antes de morir, había concluido que había reencarnado.

 _Y gracias a los dioses_ que había nacido Uchiha porque en caso de haber nacido dentro de otro clan, como los Senju (muera el pensamiento), hubiera cometido suicidio en ese mismo lugar y momento.

Sin embargo, eso era lo único rescatable de su situación. Había tantas cosas mal que no sabía ni cómo empezar.

En primera, era un BEBE.

Si, físicamente era un niño de dos años. Y por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, "Sasuke" era un infante mimado que el único ejercicio que hacía era jugar. Si, jugar.

¿Donde estaban las catas para aprender lo básico del taijutsu del clan?, ¿Y el acondicionamiento para crear estamina?, ¿Y los ejercicios para aprender a controlar su chakra?

En segundo, pero con relación a lo anterior. Todo lo que había conseguido a base de sangre y sudor, se había ido.

Su sharingan, su habilidad como sensor, su maestría en el arte de la espada, su perfecto manejo de los elementos Fuego, Aire y Trueno; todo se había ido.

"Thunder no Izuna" no iba a regresar. Aun si entrenaba a muerte, era muy poco probable que compartiera afinidad elemental con Sasuke más allá del fuego característico de los Uchiha.

Pero lo peor de todo, era que estaba rodeado de impostores que finjan ser su familia.

Mikoto Uchiha era una bella mujer gentil y maternal, se hacía llamar Okaa-san. No lo era.

Su madre había sido una feroz, pero hermosa guerrera, Uchiha Naomi, nee, Uzumaki.

De ahí su afinidad al aire, gracias al cielo que era lo único que había heredado de ella (No lo mal entiendan, él amó profundamente a su madre, pero hubiera sido terrible heredar su cabello rojo fuego como su hermanita Suzune o aquel horrendo tic al hablar como su hermano Deisuke).

Naomi había sido una gran madre y Mikoto nunca podría reemplazarla.

Fukaku Uchiha no era su Otou-san. Aun si eran muy similares en personalidad. Lo cual en vez de ayudar a Fukaku lo perjudicada, porque para el momento de su muerte Izuna detestaba a Tajima Uchiha.

Y eso no había cambiado ahora que era un bebé.

Tajima no había sido un gran padre. Es más, había sido el tipo de padre que ve a sus hijos como armas, pero estaba bien. Eso era usual en la época de guerra.

Él no había amado a sus hijos y estos tampoco lo habían amado.

Sin embargo, Tajima y su forma de educar, era la razón por la que había logrado sobrevivir en el campo de batalla aun cuando sus hermanos no. Era quien lo había encaminado a volverse fuerte y quien le había enseñado lo que significa ser un Uchiha.

Por todo eso, Tajima Uchiha era su padre y Fukaku jamás podría ocupar su lugar.

Y por último estaba Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi era de quien más desconfiaba y a quien resentia más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar ocupar el lugar de Madara-nii?, ¡Eso era blasfemia¡

No había nadie -NADIE- que pudiera ocupar su lugar en el corazón de Izuna.

Por ello veía con suspicacia al niño seis años que movía un dinosaurio de peluche intentando hacerle reír. Sasuke siempre había sido de risa fácil y el que no consiguiera tener una reacción de él aparentemente estaba estresando y preocupando al mayor.

En cualquier otro momento se hubiera sentido mal, después de todo, siempre había tenido debilidad por los niños y seguramente hubiera reído y gorgojeado felizmente para el otro. Pero en estos momentos lo que menos quería era estar cerca del blasfemo.

Lamentablemente no tenia de otra, porque Itachi era muy cabezota y había comprobado que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Su actual forma limitaba mucho sus movimientos, así que intentar escapar resultó ser estúpido e infructuoso pues era alcanzado en segundos y hacer berrinche tampoco funcionó porque en vez de espantar a Itachi parecía aumentar sus ganas de estar cerca y cargarlo.

Así que se limitó a verlo enfurruñado. Y a quedarse sentado en el suelo, con sus pequeños brazos cruzados y la irritación muy clara en sus ojos.

Llevaban casi dos horas en lo mismo, en algún punto Itachi se iba a cansar y lo iba a dejar solo. Izuna era una persona paciente (y testaruda) así que podía esperar. No iba a perder contra el usurpador.

"Oh, vamos Otouto. ¿Que necesito hacer para que sonreías?"

Dejarme en paz. La mordaz respuesta vino a su mente instantáneamente, pero no lo expresó en voz alta.

Principalmente porque Itachi había intentado todo lo que se le ocurrió para mejorar su ánimo desde que terminaron de desayunar (Dos horas atrás) e incluso se había saltado la academia solo para estar con él, lo cual seguramente lo metería en problemas tanto con sus padres como sus profesores y tenía que reconocerle el esfuerzo.

Pero sobre todo, porque tenía una expresión de miseria que podía romper el corazón de cualquiera. Realmente le estaba afectando el no poder hacerle reír.

Quizá si se reía…

No. No. Eso sería aceptar la derrota y Uchiha Izuna no puede permitirse perder contra un niño. Por respeto a Madara-nii no podía aceptar al otro morocho como su hermano.

Pero…

 _«Pero nos mira de la misma manera en que Madara-nii solía hacerlo. Como si fuéramos lo más importante en el mundo...como si fuéramos su mundo.»_

Esa conclusión le hizo morder su labio inferior en indecisión.

Izuna había tenido cuatro hermanos y una hermanita. Los había amado a todos de la misma manera, absoluta e incondicionalmente.

La guerra le había arrebatado a cuatro de ellos. Los Senju le habían arrebatado a su Susume y a su madre.

Madara-nii era lo único que le había quedado. Y sin duda alguna se convirtió en la persona que más amaba, su felicidad era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Por ello no usó su Mangekyo Sharingan para matar a Tobirama en el campo de batalla, porque eso destruiría a Hashirama y ver a Hashirama herido, lastimaría a su hermano; y por la misma razón en su lecho de muerte se sacó sus propios ojos y se los ofreció, porque no podía dejar que perdiera la vista.

Itachi no podía reemplazar a Madara.

Pero quizá no tenía que hacerlo. Itachi podía tener su propio espacio en su corazón e Izuna (Sasuke) podría amarlo como había amado a sus otros hermanos.

Era un compromiso aceptable.

Sonrió y extendió sus brazos en la señal universal de "Quiero que me cargues". Itachi suspiró en alivio y esbozando su propia sonrisa lo levantó, abrazándolo y haciéndolo sentir seguro. Una de las manos ajenas empezó a acariciar su cabello de forma amorosa.

"Te amo, nii-san" murmuro antes de depositar un beso estruendoso y húmedo (muy característico de la edad que aparentaba tener) en la mejilla ajena.

"También te amo, Sasuke"

Esas palabras hicieron un poco mejor la situación. Y si bien aún apestaba el ser un bebé, todo lo demás tenía solución.

Quizá esta segunda vida no era tan mala después de todo.

[...]

Itachi no era un tonto. Sabía que algo había cambiado.

Sasuke nunca había sido un infante huraño. En realidad, era todo lo contrario. Amaba reírse, cantar y jugar. Para Itachi siempre había sido fácil sacarle una sonrisa.

Sasuke jamás había rehuido su contacto. Nunca se había negado un abrazo o a ser cargado, como lo anterior, solía ser básicamente todo lo contrario.

Pero sobre todo, su otouto no poseía unos ojos como los que lo habían recibido en el comedor durante el desayuno.

Esos eran unos ojos fríos y analiticos. Como los de un shinobi en el campo de batalla, estudiaban todo lo que lo rodeaba en busca de alguna amenaza. Vigilaban los movimientos de sus padres y los suyos.

Esos ojos cambiaron conforme pasó el desayuno. Pareciendo relajarse al encontrar que no estaba en peligro.

Esos ojos lo habían mirado con desconfianza y algo muy cercano al desprecio cuando intento cargarlo. Lo habían mirado, repletos de irritación, las dos horas que se pasó haciendo todo lo que pasó por su mente para hacer reír a su pequeño hermano.

Esos ojos brillaron y se endulzaron cuando su dueño pareció llegar a una conclusión, antes de sonreír y pedir ser levantado.

Esos eran los ojos de un adulto, no los de un niño de dos años. Y sin embargo, lucían exactamente iguales a los de su otouto cuando este declaró su amor.

Así que, si. Itachi sabía que algo había cambiado, pero no le importo.

Sasuke siempre sería su hermanito. Y lo amaría sin importar que.

[...]

Ese día marcó el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en la historia.

Ese día dos hermanos crearon un lazo de amor que cambiaría el destino que les esperaba a ambos.

Ese día dos padres perdieron a su hijo más chico sin darse cuenta.

* * *

 **Me alegro de que mi historia haya generado interés. ^^**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios, me inspiraron para actualizar antes de lo que había previsto. Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Reviews son vida~**

 **Review son Amor~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo3– Planes.**

Había pasado un mes desde que Izuna acepto a Itachi como su hermano. Un largo, pero productivo mes donde se había adecuado a su nueva vida.

Aceptar al pequeño niño en su vida fue la llave para aceptar al resto de la familia natural de Sasuke. Después de todo, Mikoto y Fugaku _eran_ los padres de Itachi.

Esto le hizo darse cuenta de que si bien jamás podrían reemplazar a sus padres, la pareja era parte de _su_ familia.

Así Mikoto pasó a ser Mikoto-baa-san y Fugaku a ser Fugaku-jiji (No los llamaba de esa manera a su cara por obvias razones, pero así pensaba de ellos), pasó a considerarlos sus tíos (la clase de tíos que te adopta dentro de su familia cuando tus padres mueren) y comenzó a tratarlos como tales.

Con esto en mente, su relación con ambos mejoró y las cosas regresaron a la normalidad.

O por lo menos algo bastante cercano, puesto que Izuna no perdió tiempo y al día siguiente empezó a entrenar las catas básicas del estilo de taijutsu del clan, a meditar por lo menos una hora diaria para que su rango de percepción y sensibilidad al chakra se expandieran, y a exigir más "horas de cuento"

Sus "padres" aprobaron el cambio y parecían bastante emocionados de tener otro "Prodigio" en casa. ¿Acaso no era triste que lo que ellos consideraban un "prodigio" para Izuna solo fuera la manera correcta cómo debía ser un niño?, eran este tipo de cosas lo que le dejaba en claro que tanto habían cambiado las cosas de cómo eran cuando no existían las aldeas shinobi. También era lo que le hacía pensar en los pros y contras de vivir en una.

Konoha era la realización del sueño de Madara-nii (era de las muchas cosas que había aprendido de las "horas de cuento" que Itachi le había enseñado antes de que su mente despertará y que sólo ahora podía comprender) por lo que era importante para él, pero después de su análisis aun no podía decidir si había sido o no una buena idea el fundarla.

Su hermanito por su parte (Sí, porque no importaba que técnicamente Itachi fuera mayor, seguía teniendo seis años y eso lo hacía su muy adorable, pero maduro y socialmente incompetente, hermano pequeño por el que mataría y moriría sin dudar) aceptó el cambio en su personalidad y actuar sin mucho escándalo y simplemente fue con la situación, como si fuera cosa de todos los días que un bebé de dos años hablara a la perfección y pudiera tener debates sobre las cosas que le narraba por pedido del mismo.

Izuna se comportaba como lo había hecho cuando tenía la edad que aparentaba con sus "padres" y con todo el mundo en general. Pero no con Itachi, con el otro azabache podía ser él mismo. Y por esa razón llegó a la conclusión de que su Itachi-nii era asombroso y realmente se merecía todo su respeto.

Durante esta "hora de cuento" Izuna había preguntado todo lo que necesitaba saber: Historia (Interna y externa), geografía, estructura política, situación del clan, situación general de los otros clanes, que era la policía militar, los Hokage (todo lo relevante a ellos) y la situación económica, política y social de Konoha. Itachi le había respondido sus interrogantes dentro de su capacidad e Izuna se lo agradeció profundamente.

La Información era lo más importante para un shinobi, pues la falta de esta o peor aún, el tenerla mal podía llevarte a la muerte. Esta premisa había sido grabada a fuego en su mente cuando era un niño por Tajima y por ello busco comprender su entorno.

Durante ese mes había aprendido muchas cosas.

Muchas de ellas le hacían querer quemar la aldea a cenizas. Por todo lo que le habían hecho a su clan (Izuna fue líder de los Uchiha junto a su hermano y en su mente aún era responsable por el bienestar de su gente) desde que Madara-nii dejó Konoha al darse cuenta de que Izuna había tenido razón al decir que confiar en los Senju era un error.

Pero Izuna no era idiota. La aldea no tenía la culpa, los civiles eran tontos y sumamente influenciables por naturaleza y los shinobi habían sido adiestrados como perros por la ideología Senju. Así que eran inocentes en su estupidez.

En cambio, Sarutobi Hiruzen y su consejo eran culpables. Ellos eran los responsables de la terrible situación en la que se encontraba su clan. E Izuna iba a hacerlos pagar.

Pero ir en modo "campaña" sobre ellos no era la mejor idea. Ya que para eso tenía que entrenar hasta alcanzar su nivel anterior, que por las explicaciones de Itachi era Kage y para eso iba a tardar años.

Y sinceramente, Izuna sabía que había otras formas de conseguir lo que deseaba. Aun si le provocaba un escalofrío el pensar en volver a usar sus habilidades políticas. No disfrutaba de jugar ese juego de mentiras, engaños y manipulaciones, pero era la mejor opción que tenía.

Puesto que alianzas que en su era jamás hubieran sido posibles, ahora podían convertirse en una realidad. Si jugaba bien sus cartas podría convencer a los principales clanes y con ello obtener una habilidad política enorme. Por lo que Itachi-nii le había dicho muchos, si no es que todos, los herederos a los grandes clanes eran de su edad.

Si conseguía su lealtad/amistad, lo que a su vez sería una oportunidad de acceder a las actuales cabezas de clan, las cosas se equilibrarian por parte de los shinobi.

Mientras que por parte de los civiles, tendría que arreglar la actitud de su propio clan y la policía militar para que hubiera un cambio.

Con los herederos podía empezar ahora, pero lo de su propio clan tendría que esperar al menos hasta que tuviera diez o conseguir que su hermano se convirtiera líder de la familia, porque si Fugaku-jiji era como su Otou-san -y estaba casi seguro de que así era- el hombre era demasiado orgulloso y cerrado de mente para servir de algo.

"Sasu-chan, ven. Es hora de ir al mercado"

La armoniosa voz de Mikoto-baa-san rompió su concentración. Había estado meditando en su cuarto, ya que si bien el crear estamina era muy importante, reconstruir sus habilidades como sensor tomó prioridad después de escuchar lo que los ANBU eran. Después de todo, Izuna odiaba ser espiado e identificar enemigos ocultos era una de las ventajas de ser un sensor.

"!Voy, Kaa-san¡" gritó antes de levantarse y correr hasta donde estaba su madre biológica.

Al llegar la puerta de la casa, donde ella lo esperaba, inmediatamente tomó su mano y le regaló una radiante sonrisa. Su madre acarició su cabello y salieron de la casa.

Por el camino, Izuna hizo el esfuerzo de saludar a todas las personas con las que se encontraban. Ya fueran sus parientes o no. Esto porque ser amable y encantador era una buena manera de hacer menos ásperas las relaciones entre su clan y los civiles de la aldea.

Izuna sabía que Sasuke había sido una copia al carbón de su propia imagen, por lo que se sabía adorable y los civiles pocas veces podían resistirse a apretujar a los niños que entraban en esta categoría.

Su plan parecía funcionar, ya que recibió respuestas animadas a su saludos y uno que otro dulce, regalo o cariñito acompañado de un comentario de apreciación de las personas y vendedores que se encontraron por el , porque había estado haciendo esto por un mes y la población ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de comportarse.

Estaba charlando animadamente con una anciana llamada "Shio-baa-san" mientras su madre compraba verduras en el otro lado de la calle cuando la voz enojada de un hombre alcanzó sus oídos.

"¡Largo de aquí, monstruo!"

La frase llamó su atención por lo que se giró para ver la escena.

Había un niño de más o menos la edad edad que aparentaba tener. Rubio y de ojos azules.

El niño balbuceó algo y se echó a correr. Izuna había fruncido su ceño de forma inconsciente y avanzó un paso con la intención de ir a patear al bastardo que había abusado así del pequeño cuando su madre regresó y tomó su mano, deteniendolo efectivamente.

"Ya termine con las compras, ¿Quieres ir al parque Sasu-chan?, aún es temprano, pero podríamos encontrar a algún niño para que juegues"

La voz de su madre era dulce, pero su sonrisa era forzada. Era como si quisiera distraer su atención de lo que acababa de presenciar.

Izuna parpadeo un par de veces antes de forzarse a relajar su expresión y a sonreír abiertamente ante la idea.

"Me encantaría, kaa-san" respondió fingiendo emoción. Tenía un papel que llenar y por muy "prodigio" que ahora fuera, Sasuke había insistido en seguir yendo al parque porque era el mejor lugar para relacionarse con otros niños, entre los que estaban los herederos en los que estaba interesado.

"Adiós, Shio-baa-san" se despidió con una encantadora sonrisa y un movimiento con su mano libre, sacando una risita de la abuelita y un "Adios, Sasu-chan"

Caminaron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que a Izuna le pareció prudente preguntar si sabia porque aquel vendedor había sido tan grosero con el blondo.

" Si lo se, pero no puedo decirte. Solo mantente alejado de el, ¿Vale?"

Eso le hizo arrugar la nariz. Mikoto le había dado una respuesta muy simple y vaga, decidió no responder directamente su duda y procedió a darle una indicación, era la respuesta adecuada para un niño de dos años.

Era irritante. Sin embargo, lo dejo pasar. Ya le preguntaría a Itachi-nii cuando llegara de la escuela.

"Ok" le dio la respuesta que quería escuchar. Volvió su vista al camino y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que llegaron al parque y vio a Kiba Inuzuka en compañía de su madre y a Hinata Hyuga con la suya.

!Si¡, la suerte estaba de su lado. Justo a las personas que necesitaba ver.

"¡Kiba!, !Hina-chan¡" grito para llamar la atención de los infantes. Quienes al escuchar su voz levantaron la vista y sonrieron, llamándole por su nombre.

La heredera Hyuga había sido la primera persona con la cual hizo el esfuerzo de trabar amistad. Había sido bastante sencillo, Hinata era una típica princesa del clan, gentil y femenina, que intentaba imitar la gracia de su madre. Le dio un dulce y le propuso jugar con ella, gracias al cielo hacer amistad a los dos años era muy fácil.

Kiba también fue fácil. El chico era hosco e hiperactivo. Y como cualquier Inuzuka amaba los perros y estaba orgulloso de su clan, así que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue acercarse, murmurar lo genial que se veían sus tatuajes de clan e invitarlo a jugar.

Sus madres parecían contentas con el arreglo, sobre todo porque Sasuke era el primer "prodigio" que no era retardado socialmente y que aun en su madurez gozaba de jugar con sus hijos, quienes aprendían cosas nuevas siempre que jugaban inocentemente con el hijo menor de la rama principal de los Uchiha.

Izuna se soltó de Mikoto y fue corriendo hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Era sencillo jugar con ellos a pesar de que mentalmente tenía dieciocho porque siempre le habían gustado los niños y aún podía conectar con la parte suya que había sido un bebé hasta hace poco, por lo que no le resultaba tedioso o aburrido. En realidad, se podría decir que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ellos.

Jugaron cerca de una hora (Solo ellos tres, ignorando a los demás niños...porque, bueno así son las amistades infantiles. Tienes un grupo muy pequeño de amigos y mientras creces vas añadiendo a más personas) hasta que Mikoto resolvió que era hora de volver o la comida no estaría lista para cuando Itachi regresara a casa de la academia.

Izuna rápidamente se despidió y regresó al lado de su madre, prometiendo regresar mañana para volver a jugar con ellos.

Prácticamente regreso dando saltitos de emoción ante la perspectiva de ver a su hermano. Sip, Izuna realmente adoraba a Itachi. Era tan adorable que le daban ganas de abrazarlo y apretujarlo, aunque al obtener lo mismo por parte del otro azabache, mejor se dejaba consentir por el que en edad física era su hermano mayor.

Se quedó en la cocina mientras Mikoto cocinaba, haciendo platica hueca sobre lo mucho que se había divertido con sus amigos para que no se sintiera sola.

El tiempo pasó e Itachi llego a la casa.

Izuna salió corriendo en cuanto escuchó la puerta abriéndose, moviéndose a toda la velocidad que podía alcanzar con su forma de bebé regordete, estampandose contra las piernas de su hermano antes de que este pudiera terminar de decir "Estoy en casa"

"Bienvenido a casa, nii-san" exclamó con fuerza y con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que extendía sus brazos para ser levantado.

Su hermano, como siempre, le sonrió y cumplio su pedido. Si Izuna compartía algo con Sasuke era que aparentemente amaba ser mimado por Itachi.

Su hermano lo llevó al comedor donde procedió a saludar a su madre. Después se sentaron a la mesa, donde la comida ya estaba servida y procedieron a comer.

Itachi habló de su día en la academia, Mikoto-baa-san de lo que ella y Sasuke habían hecho (clases de escritura en la mañana después del desayuno, entrenamiento de catas después de eso, tiempo de recreación que ocupo para meditar e ir al mercado por las cosas para la comida) por último Izuna habló un poco sobre su tiempo en el parque.

Fugaku-jiji no comía con ellos. Llegaba a la casa a la hora de la cena porque su trabajo en la policía militar lo mantenía ocupado.

Después de comer Itachi pidió permiso de llevar a Sasuke a casa de Shisui para enseñarle otra cata de taijutsu. Mikoto aceptó encantada con la idea, Shisui era otro prodigio del clan y para ella era natural que sus hijos (al ambos entrar en esa categoría) pasarán tiempo con el.

Con su mano entrelazada con la de su hermano, Izuna dejó la mansión atrás y encaminó sus pasos hacia la casa donde su primo vivía.

Shisui era huérfano. Tres años mayor que Itachi, aun era un niño y vivía solo. Izuna tenía conflictos con eso, ya que en su era si los padres de un niño morían en el campo de batalla una familia dentro del clan tenía que adoptarlo, si o si, porque dejarlo solo era sentenciaron a muerte. Aparentemente eso había cambiado y eso le frustraba, porque solo significaba que su clan había perdido sus valores y costumbres.

Probablemente porque ni Madara, ni él, dejaron descendientes y un miembro cualquiera creó un consejo de ancianos y tomó el poder. Esta pérdida de tradiciones era otra cosa que iba a tener que arreglar (inserte suspiro de cansancio ante todo lo que tenía que hacer).

Por otra parte Shisui-san era uno -o más bien, el único-amigo de Itachi. Y la única persona aparte de su hermano que entendía que él no era un "prodigio" ordinario.

Aún estaba tanteando las aguas, pero Itachi-nii parecía confiar en el, así que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para hacer lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron, Shisui los recibió con una sonrisa. Era mucho más vivaz y alegre (atolondrado) que la mayoría de los Uchiha por lo que resultaba fácil sentirte atraído por su personalidad.

Shisui e Itachi le ayudaron a entrenar y marcaron correcciones en su postura (Esto porque que supiera cómo iban las caras, no significaba que físicamente tuviera la habilidad para realizarlas).

Una vez que terminaron, comieron dangos (la comida favorita de Itachi-nii) y bebieron té verde. Ahí, Izuna tuvo oportunidad de contar la anécdota del vendedor y el niño de ojos azules

"Ese hombre lo llamó monstruo. Al pobre e inocente niño, !Y nadie hizo nada¡. Cuando le pregunté a kaa-san no me respondió y solo me dijo que no me acercara a él…¿Porque no me quiso responder, nii-san?"

Ante su pregunta, su hermano intercambió una mirada con Shisui.

"Bueno, Sasuke. Porque no quería que te interesara en el…"

"¿Por qué?"

Eso aumentó la curiosidad del más pequeño. Lo que aparentemente incómodo a su hermano y lo hizo volver a mirar a su primo.

Shisui se armó de valor y contestó de forma directa sus dudas. Supuso que para evitar que Itachi tuviera que hacerlo.

"Porque es el jinchuriki del Kyubi. Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto"

Ante esta información los ojos de Izuna se abrieron evidenciando su sorpresa.

Sabía todo sobre el ataque del Kyubi de dos años atrás.

Sabía que era la razón por la que los ancianos desconfiaba de su clan (que cierta base tenía, porque con el Mangekyo podías controlar a los bijuu. Pero no había habido usuarios desde la muerte de su hermano, el clan mantenía registros muy estrictos al respecto) y la principal razón detrás de todos sus problemas.

Pero no conocía el nombre del contenedor. Probablemente porque el tercero (maldito fuera) Había prohibido hablar del tema.

Ese niño era un Uzumaki. Era familia. Y la aldea lo trataba como basura.

Sus ojos se endurecieron y apretó sus puños con fuerza, sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"Entiendo…entonces no me relacionarse con él" murmuró con dureza. Su enojo evidente en sus palabras.

Políticamente sería un error acercarse al pequeño llamado Naruto. Probable el peor error posible, puesto que enviaría la idea equivocada a los ciudadanos que creían que su clan estaba detrás del ataque y daría a los ancianos una razón para hacer la vida de su gente más complicada.

El alivio en los rostros de sus parientes fue evidente. Pero Itachi lo miró con tristeza y procedió a acariciar su cabello para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Lo cual funcionó. Después de un tiempo, se despidieron de Shisui y regresaron a casa. Izuna fue Inmediatamente a su cuarto. Quería estar solo, estaba cansado y molesto, lo cual le ponía de mal humor.

« Quizá no pueda acercarme ahora, pero ya encontraré una forma para ayudarlo. No dejaré que un niño sufra por por la estupideces que Senju Tobirama le inculcó a la bola de ancianos que lamentablemente rigen la aldea»

Pensó enojado al tiempo que tomaba la decisión de hacer lo que pudiera para aliviar un poco el infierno en el que Naruto seguramente estaba viviendo.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, gracias por los reviews. Me alegra saber que la historia está gustando.**

 **Ahora, estoy actualizando diario porque estoy de vacaciones. Cuando empiece las clases de la Universidas estare publicando mucho más espaciado, quizá cada semana í semana y media. Así que les pido paciencia.**

 **Dejen reviews. Me encanta leer que opinan ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Para Izuna no había sido fácil quedarse con las manos cruzadas después de enterarse de la situación de Naruto Uzumaki.

Después de todo, el blondo, aún siendo el jinchuriki del nueve colas era un Uzumaki, lo cual lo hacía familia política por parte de su madre y se sentía erróneo darle la espalda, sobre todo por la edad que tenía y lo difícil que iba a ser su vida si tenía que crecer en una aldea donde la gran mayoría lo odiaba…

Sin embargo, para Izuna la bienestar del clan era primero. Siempre lo había sido (con la única excepción de la felicidad y bienestar de sus hermanos) ya que su padre lo crió de esa manera.

En la época de las grandes guerras todos los niños de la familia principal eran educados para ser capaces de tomar el lugar como el líder del clan. Esto, por la tasa de mortalidad que había en ese entonces. Así que Izuna tenía grabadas a fuego en su alma las tres principales enseñanzas que su padre se había asegurado de transmitirles.

Uno: El bienestar del clan siempre es prioridad. No podemos permitirnos tener demasiadas bajas, por ello hay que educar a nuestros hijos para ser fuertes y hábiles.

Dos: Nuestras costumbres no deben perderse. Nuestro conocimiento es invaluable, hay que protegerlo a toda costa.

Tres: Los traidores de sangre deben ser eliminados. No hay lugar para dudas o sentimentalismos estúpidos. No importa quien sea, si traiciona al clan, debe morir.

Izuna había vivido con esos tres fundamentos toda su vida. Cumpliendolos sin importar que tan complicado fuese.

Aun si eso significaba matar sus sentimientos…

No. Mejor no pensar en eso.

Si bien no se arrepentía de haber ejecutado a su amante cuando resultó que había estado vendiéndose sus secretos a los Senju, aún dolía. Dolía tanto que sus ojos tomaron su última expresión cuando la batalla terminó y cortó su garganta con su espada.

Mejor concentrarse en otras cosas, mejores y más emocionantes, algo como lo que hacía el día de hoy tan especial.

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquella mañana en el mercado. Así que era 9 de junio, cumpleaños de Itachi. Y si bien todos estaban emocionados por el séptimo cumpleaños de Itachi-nii, había algo que hacía mucho más especial la fecha en su (y seguramente en la de su nii-san) opinión: Itachi se había graduado de la Academia por la mañana.

Era obvio que su hermano estaba emocionado. Sin embargo, Izuna había notado la preocupación mezclada con orgullo en los ojos de Mikoto y de Shisui. Eso le había hecho fruncir su ceño y cuando le pregunto a su primo (En esos tres meses, Izuna había decidido que le agradaba Shisui y que podía confiar en el casi como lo hacía con Itachi) el porque dio paso a una interesante conversación.

Resultó que siete años era muy temprano para ser gennin en la opinión de la mayoría de las personas. Lo cual no tenía sentido para él ya que para Izuna (quien a sus tres años ya había matado, quien a los cinco se enfrentó contra Tobirama -quien por cierto, era al menos dos años mayor que él- por primera vez en el campo de batalla, quien a los diecisiete obtuvo el Mangekyou Sharingan, quien a los dieciocho compartió las responsabilidades de ser líder de los Uchiha con Madara) era una edad bastante adecuada para empezar a vivir como un shinobi, y eso porque era un hermano sobreprotector al que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su hermano se pusiera en peligro.

Pero al final, eran Uchihas. Eran un clan de guerreros.

Ahora, Izuna sabía que Itachi era talentoso y consideraba que estaba más que listo para iniciar su vida como shinobi de la hoja (no se preocupaba por las misiones por la forma tan patética de clasificarlas, es decir, E y D para los gennin ¿Qué peligro podría enfrentar su hermano en algo así?), pero si se daba el caso e Itachi moría.

Izuna iba a llorarlo y entraría en duelo, pero se movería hacia adelante. Porque si Itachi era incapaz de sobrevivir en el campo de batalla, entonces su muerte estaba justificada.

Los débiles mueren, mientras los fuertes viven.

Esa era la forma de pensar que el clan tenía. Siempre había tenido. E Izuna pensaba que era la correcta (no que eso impidiera que fuera a hacer todo en su poder para cuidar a su hermanito).

La vida (y tus enemigos) no iba a mostrarte misericordia. O alcanzas el nivel necesario para vivir o mueres. Es realmente muy simple.

Su forma de pensar dejó anonadado a Shisui, pero después de un tiempo terminó asintiendo. Era bueno saber que le había abierto los ojos a su primo.

Era una nota positiva. Pero no la mejor. No, esa sin duda, era la expresión de felicidad que su hermano puso al recibir los obsequios (Itachi no era alguien muy social, así que Mikoto-baa-san y Fugaku-jiji decidieron mantener pequeña la celebración de ambos eventos) que recibió por parte de su familia.

Sus tíos (o padres, como se quisiera ver) le habían a su hermano regalado un set de ropas nuevas y un set de kunais, más herramientas que regalos, pero bueno, ellos _eran_ ninjas. Shisui, en cambio, optó por algo más sensible dada la edad de Itachi y le regaló dulces (cosa que por la expresión de _hambre_ que se posó en los rasgos de Itachi, fue altamente apreciado) y por último su obsequio: un simple pero bonito collar tallado en pedernal con el símbolo de su clan.

Obviamente Izuna no había podido hacerlo por sí mismo, pero Shisui había sido de gran ayuda. Y con su ayuda había podido recrear algo muy similar al que Madara-nii le había dado para su noveno cumpleaños.

Era un juego de colguijes que permitían a los usuarios saber cuando el otro estaba herido de gravedad. Ponías un poco de tu chakra en el tuyo y este reaccionaba cuando recibes un ataque o una herida seria, alertando mediante un ligero choque eléctrico al otro portador.

En el pasado, solo era el suyo y el de Madara. Pero ahora, había hecho (con la ayuda de Shisui) tres, uno para cada uno de ellos. Y si bien pasarían por lo menos un par de años para que pudiera ser de utilidad en el campo de batalla era algo que necesitaba darles. Era lo único que podía hacer por el momento para cuidar de Itachi y de Shisui, facilitarles una coneccion que en un futuro bien podría salvar sus vidas.

Durante el último mes Izuna había estado compartiendo sus memorias en formato de historias con ambos jóvenes. Pues eran el futuro del clan y a sus ojos merecían saber su historia. Por supuesto, también quería borrar de sus mentes todas las estupideces e ideología Senju que habían aprendido en su estancia en la academia.

Itachi reconoció de inmediato el objeto y beso su frente, murmurando un "Gracias, otouto"

[...]

Por la noche, una vez que todos los demás miembros de su familia estuvieron dormidos, Izuna reflexiono en todo lo que había conseguido en los últimos cuatro meses.

Había sentado las bases para una alianza con dos importantes clanes y había conseguido mejorar su control de chakra, aun le faltaba bastante para alcanzar el ritmo de crecimiento que había tenido en su vida previa, pero cada de día se acercaba más.

Podía hacer el jutsu basico del clan: Jutsu bola de fuego y su rango para sentir los chakras ajenos había aumentado considerablemwnte, ahora podía sentir a cualquiera sin necesidad de concentrarse en los terrenos de la casa (no era mucho en comparación a su anterior rango, pero era un buen comienzo) y estaba memorizando las firmas de charkra de su gente para evitar que alguien con hengue pudiera hacerse pasar por alguno de ellos.

Su chakra no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ejecutar jutsu más complejos a los tres básicos de la academia por más de dos veces. Pero sus logros eran aceptables para solo cuatro meses de trabajo.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, Izuna sonrió y toco suavemente el collar que colgaba de su cuello antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar que Morfeo lo reclamará.

* * *

 **Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste.**

 **Dejen reviws~**

 **Realmente me agrada saber sus opiniones :3**


	5. Chapter r5

**Ok. Este capítulo va a ser distinto a los anteriores. Va a estar compuesto de pequeñas escenas de lo que pasó en los cuatro meses que Izuna ha estado despierto.**

 **Así que no van a estar en orden cronológico, pero quería mostrarles como Izuna interactúa con el mundo que lo rodea.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5- Momentos**.

* * *

 _Paz._

Izuna está sentado en el porche de su casa, la tarde es fresca a pesar de estar saliendo de la temporada primaveral. Mikoto-baa-san está dentro de la misma, tarareando una melodía desconocida mientras se pasea por el comedor sacudiendo el polvo, Itachi-nii está entrenando con Kunai a unos pasos de donde él se encuentra.

Sus ojos siguen los movimientos de su hermano. Y hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Viéndolo entrenar con aquella tranquilidad, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacerse más fuerte, pero sin verse obligado por nadie, cree que puede entenderlo.

Quizá esto es aquella "paz" de la que tanto hablaba Madara-nii. Una paz que Izuna nunca comprendió y que sólo vio como un sueño tonto producto de un deseo infantil.

Pero ahora, cree que puede comprender porque su hermano mayor estaba tan obsesionado con la idea.

Este es un mundo distinto al que le vio crecer. Y si bien, la aldea escondida entre las hojas deja mucho que desear, se alegra de que Madara la haya fundado. Porque eso significa que Itachi puede tener un hogar, un lugar seguro al cual regresar, un lugar donde no se ve forzado a pelear sin descanso y a ver morir a su familia, donde puede dormir sin el temor de que al despertar sus seres queridos ya no estén o simplemente no volver a despertar.

Izuna piensa en sus Daisuke, Aora, Takera y Susume, sus hermanos a quienes perdió a causa de las guerras y desea que ellos pudieran haber tenido lo mismo. Que hubieran podido experimentar la paz.

* * *

 _Confianza_

No puede especificar el instante en que Shisui se ganó su confianza, fue algo que simplemente se dio.

Un momento atrás Shisui solo otro miembro del clan, uno al que protegería de ser necesario, pero no uno al que le dejaría acercarse lo suficiente para conocer sus secretos. Y al siguiente, de alguna manera se había hecho merecedor de ella.

Quizá tuviera que ver con que Shisui se preocupaba por Itachi y lo considerará algo así como su hermanito. E Izuna hubiera visto la misma determinación de protegerlo en los ojos ajenos, que estaba seguro había en los suyos.

O quizá simplemente fue porque Shisui, con su expresividad, alegría y talento le recordarán mucho a Takera.

El momento en que sucedió realmente no es importante. Puesto que a sus ojos, lo único que importa es que Shisui es parte de su familia.

Izuna término tomando a su primo como **suyo** _._ De la misma en que lo hizo con Itachi.

Y por ello no fue tan extraño encontrarse compartiendo pequeñas anécdotas de su pasado con ambos chicos después de entrenar, mientras disfrutaban de un delicioso té y un dulce.

* * *

 _Amigos_.

Izuna no recuerda haber tenido amigos. En su vida pasada, jugó con sus hermanos y primos cuando era niño. Pero no tuvo amigos más allá de su familia cercana.

Así que le pregunto a Shisui la diferencia entre aliados y amigos. Le hubiera preguntado a Itachi, pero su pequeño hermano no era el mejor en los aspectos sociales y seguramente no le habría podido ayudar.

"Bueno, Sasuke. Tener aliados es similar a caminar por una senda con personas que tienen el mismo objetivo que tu. En cambio, tener amigos, es poder confiar en que ese alguien te apoyará y ayudará si lo necesitas, aun si sus caminos y objetivos son distintos. »

Quizá no fue la mejor explicación del mundo, pero bastó para que Izuna entendiera la diferencia.

Al principio Izuna había buscado aliados para poder cumplir con sus objetivos. Rodearse de personas útiles que pudieran ayudarlo a conseguir lo que deseaba.

Pero ahora, viendo a Hinata y a Kiba no estaba seguro de querer sólo aliados. Estaba tentado a intentar aquello de la amistad.

Mientras juegan en el parque. Viendo aquellas sonrisas y miradas inocentes, Izuna piensa en ser amigo de estos niños.

Y entre risas y diversión promete que estará para ellos cuando lo necesiten. Que los ayudará a ser fuertes para que puedan cumplir sus sueños. Que no los dejara morir.

Es la primera vez que Izuna piensa en proteger a alguien ajeno a su clan.

* * *

 _Hermanos._

Izuna extraña a Madara.

Duele saber que su hermano lleva muerto décadas. Duele no poder abrazarlo. Duele saber que se volvió loco de pesar. Duele no poder decirle que lo ama.

Izuna no ha llorado de esta manera desde la muerte de su madre. Ha aprendido a matar sus sentimientos y a sepultarlos tan profundo que el derramar lágrimas de pena se siente erróneo.

Se siente como una derrota. Como un fracaso.

Pero no puede evitarlo. Madara fue su mundo y ahora ya no está. El dolor emocional de este hecho lo está matando.

Intento no pensar en ello por el bienestar de Itachi. Su hermano es muy joven, no necesita ver cómo tiene un derrumbe emocional.

Sin embargo, llego la noche donde ya no puedo contener sus lágrimas y su máscara de quebró.

Durante esos angustiosos momentos, quiere gritar hasta quedarse afónico. Quiere llorar hasta que no queden lágrimas para derramar . Quiere destruir _algo._ Lo que sea. A quien sea. Incluso a si mismo.

Solo una cosa pudo tranquilizarlo en su desesperación. Los brazos de Itachi se ciernen sobre su petit figura, proporcionandole una sensacion de consuelo y seguridad lo suficientemente fuertes para que deje de llorar. Las palabras cargadas de amor fueron un bálsamo para su alma.

Sasuke se aferro a su hermano con fuerza, quedándose dormido entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos menciono lo que había pasado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo6- Primeros pasos hacia la victoria.**

Mañana es su cumpleaños. Su tercer cumpleaños, el primero desde que está despierto. Han pasado casi 6 meses desde que despertó en esta era y ya puede ver las bases del cambio que busca provocar en la aldea.

Sus tíos, contrario al cumpleaños de su hermano, piensan darle una celebración grande. Con todos sus parientes listos para asistir a la mansión y festejar, en evidencia a una tradición que se formó después de que el Clan se sentara en la aldea.

Tradición que se salta para con Itachi porque su hermano no se siente cómodo siendo el centro de atención de las multitudes. El que le perdonen esto y hagan un esfuerzo consciente para mantener a Itachi feliz, le demostró que Mikoto y Fugaku son buenos padres.

Y si bien Fugaku es similar a Tajima en cuanto personalidad, Izuna también puede apreciar sus diferencias. La más importante es que aparentemente el hombre quiere a sus hijos y está dispuesto a comprometer algunas cosas para hacerlos felices, cosa que Tajima nunca hubiera hecho.

Izuna sabe que Itachi no esta hecho para liderar al clan. Su hermanito no posee las habilidades sociales para lograrlo, en cierta manera se parece a Madara. Ambos, talentosos guerreros con grandes expectativas sobre sus hombros, siempre tratando de llenarlas, pero sin lograrlo.

También sabe que una parte de Itachi está aliviada de que él esté tomando rápidamente muchos de los aspectos de ser el siguiente líder del clan y de poder retroceder un paso, a pesar de que no quiere que sufra por la presión que el clan pondrá en sus hombros cuando se den cuenta de su potencial.

Izuna trato de calmarlo diciendo que ya lo ha hecho una vez y puede volver a hacerlo, que lo hará con gusto. Y que en todo caso, los tiene a ellos (Itachi y Shisui) para cuidar su espalda y de ser necesario delegara algunos deberes. Lo cual al final terminó por calmar un poco a su hermano.

Después de todo, ha compartido lo suficientemente con ellos mediante sus historias para que adivinen quién fue. Y si bien ninguno le llama por otra cosa que no sea Sasuke u Otouto es obvio que a pesar ser el más joven físicamente los otros dos se apoyan en él y es él quien lleva la voz cantante.

Otro suceso importante es que ahora, Shisui, vive con ellos.

Izuna lo trajo casi a rastras después de tomarlo como suyo ( porque, si bien, legalmente, Shisui es un adulto al ser un gennin, a sus ojos aún es joven y debería tener el apoyo de una familia) para sorpresa y mortificación de sus padres que no supieron cómo reaccionar ante la inusual demanda. Ya que ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de negarse porque Sasuke declaró que o Shisui vivía con ellos o él se mudaría (e Itachi con él) a la casita donde su primo vivía anteriormente.

Fugaku reconoció la seriedad de su declaración y dejo que su sobrino se quedara. Esto ayudó a que el hombre se ganara un poquito de respeto por su parte. Y Mikoto-baa-san también parecía contenta con el arreglo, por lo que no tuvieron problemas.

Pero regresando al asunto de la fiesta. No era solo su clan el que estaba invitado a la celebración. Las familias principales del clan Hyuga e Inuzuka también asistirían. Cosa que no había pasado jamás.

Las relaciones entre los clanes eran tensas y tendían a ser "no me meto contigo, si tu no te metes conmigo" en cuanto a mentalidad, con la excepción de la alianza Akimichi-Yamanaka-Nara que existía desde la formación de la aldea.

Esto dejaba en evidencia que su plan estaba funcionando. Mediante su interacción con sus herederos había creado una curiosidad en su persona por los jefes de esas dos importantes familias.

Durante la fiesta se daría la primera impresión y todo lo que hiciera sería evaluado. Por los ancianos de su clan y por el líder de los Hyuga.

Tsume, madre de Kiba y cabeza del clan Inuzuka, era otra historia. Por experiencia propia sabe que los Inuzuka son muy protectores de sus niños, sobre todo cuando son tan chicos, y que si no le agradara no tendría permitido acercarse a Kiba. Izuna _sabe_ que esa alianza está ahí, al alcance de sus dedos, pero también sabe que la alianza es con _él_ y no con su clan. Durante la fiesta va intentar que eso cambie y que al menos cubra a sus hermanos, apuntar a que lo que comparten (esa necesidad casi animal de proteger lo que es suyo) le permita alcanzar un acuerdo.

Ahora, si tan solo maquinar cursos políticos fuera menos agotador quizá habría ido a buscar el mismo esos malditos pergaminos (aprovechando el caos de las preparaciones) en vez de haber mandado a Shisui.

Porque, por los dioses. ¿Que le tomaba tanto?, solo era ir al templo subterráneo, que estaba justo abajo del séptimo tatami de la habitación principal de la mansión, y sacar los dos rollos de invocación que pertenecieron a su hermano y a él mismo.

"Otouto si sigues frunciendo el ceño tu expresión se quedará así. Dejarás de ser adorable, ¿Y entonces qué harás?" Mencionó su hermano quien estaba a su lado mientras analizaba algunas cosas que su madre le había pedido para agilizar las preparaciones.

Les había comentado que Itachi resultó ser sarcástico y que gustaba de burlarse de él, ¿no?, bueno este es un buen momento para hacerlo conocimiento público: Itachi gusta de meterse con él y con su ego.

"Nada, porque no importa qué expresión tenga. Seguiré siendo adorable. " Respondió al tiempo que evocaba una gran sonrisa para remarcar su punto.

Su hermano rió y él le enseñó la lengua. Si señor, Izuna era la madurez en persona.

El sonido de alguien aterrizando en el marco de su ventana, lo hizo girar, su Sharingan activado en un acto inconsciente (Fue dos semanas atrás, la noche donde se derrumbó, que terminó volviendo a adquirir su dojutsu. Lo cual no es sorpresa si se tiene en cuenta que el Sharingan es la consecuencia física del dolor emocional), su cuerpo tensandose en preparación para un combate.

Su mirada carmín se encuentro con el rostro sonriente de su primo. Lo cual le permitió relajarse y que sus ojos volvieran a ser del color de la noche. Había demasiadas personas en la casa y al no tener tanto control en sus habilidades sensoriales (ahora veía toda la casa llena de chakras como un borrón de energía y no era capaz de distinguir a sus dueños) lo ponía irritable y en estado de alerta.

Como odiaba que pasara eso. Una razón más para seguir entrenando hasta conseguir un rango similar al que poseía anteriormente.

"¿Los conseguiste?" pregunto emocionado mientras Shisui entraba a la habitación y se acercaba a ellos.

Itachi dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó aún más. Sus ojos brillando con interés y curiosidad.

"Sip" declaró su primo y sacó dos escritos de los pliegues de su ropa. Depositandolos con reverencia en sus manos abiertas.

Inmediatamente los reconoció. El de la derecha, azul y con la palabra "Cuervo" encima, era el de Madara-nii y el de la izquierda, violeta y con la palabra "Salamandra" era el suyo.

Le paso el del cuervo a Itachi. Los cuervos serían buenos compañeros para su hermano y su primo.

"Abranlo" ordenó con suavidad al ver la expresión duda en los rostro ajenos.

Itachi y Shisui tragaron lo suficientemente fuerte para que fuera obvio, intercambiaron una mirada e Itachi respiro profundamente antes de armarse de valor y abrir el rollo.

En su interior solo tenía tres nombres escritos en rojo. Solo tres usuarios antes que ellos habían tenido el honor de tener a los cuervos como compañeros.

Los Uchiha, como clan, tenían contrato con los gatos ninja y con Nekobaa. Así que era sumamente inusual encontrar sumons que aceptaran doble contrato.

Los cuervos eran uno de ellos. Sin embargo, buscaban algo específico en sus contratistas. E Izuna creía que ellos, al contrario suyo, tenían lo necesario para poder formular un contrato.

Su vista se nubló ante el nombre de su hermano y parpadeó rápidamente para dispersar las lágrimas.

En cambio los ojos de los otros dos brillaron al verlo, las historias de la aldea hacían ver a Madara como un traidor, pero Sasuke lo retratada distinto en sus anécdotas y habían aprendido a admirar al hermano y líder del clan que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su gente; y por supuesto habían aprendido la verdad detrás del asunto de sus ojos, comprendiendolo como lo que era: Un acto de amor de un hermano a otro.

"Vamos, no se queden mirándolo todo el día. Escriban su nombre" dijo divertido al cabo de unos segundos, viendo que ninguno tenía intención de moverse.

Ambos se pusieron rojos y procedieron a mirarlo de mala manera, pero en broma, antes de cortar su pulgar y escribir sus nombres. Primero Itachi y luego Shisui.

Una vez que acabaron hubo dos "puffs" y un par de cuervos aparecieron sobre el rollo. Uno era Taksuki, el principal sumon de Madara, mientras el otro era desconocido.

Sabiendo que la prueba era algo privado (Recordando muy bien la suya), Izuna se incorporó en silencio y abandonó su habitación para encaminarse a la de Itachi, la cual se encontraba al lado, llevando entre sus manos su antiguo rollo.

Había sido un regalo de su amante, Uchiha Tokā.

Después de fallar la prueba de los cuervos cuando tenía trece, decidió que realmente no los necesitaba pues Madara usaba sus cuervos para reconocimiento, mientras él hacía lo propio con sus habilidades como sensor.

Sin embargo, para su desimosexto cumpleaños su amante, quien era un gran shinobi por su propia cuenta, le entregó un rollo de salamandras. Y le propuso firmar juntos, como una prueba de su lazo.

Izuna había aceptado gustoso. Y cuando ambos fueron aceptados por las salamandras fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, resultó que su estilo de lucha era compatible con el de las salamandras de fuego.

Shu fue su principal, mientras Ro fue la de Tokā. Eran un buen dúo a pesar de que pocas veces tuvieron la oportunidad de ir juntos al campo de batalla.

Izuna amo a Tokā profundamente. Así que enterarse de que era un traidor al clan destrozó su corazón.

Estaba por cumplír disiciete cuando su padre descubrió esta traición y los cito a él y a su hermano (mala fortuna para ambos, Tsuki, la amada de Madara se unió a Tokā y vendieron sus secretos a los Senju) para informarles. Su padre iba a ejecutarlo el mismo, pero Madara y él pidieron permiso para hacerlo ellos para darle una muerte rápida a Tsuki. E Izuna porque estaba dolido y quería venganza.

Le resultaba curioso que las historias contarán sobre el temperamento de Madara, su explosividad y su odio ardiente. (Su nombre siempre acompañaba al de su hermano) pero que las pocas veces que le mencionan individualmente lo pintaran como un gran guerrero, pero con un alma suave y gentil. Seguramente porque murió de manera trágica y prefieren olvidarse que peleo a muerte con la persona que amaba y la destrozó, sin mostrar misericordia, ni remordimiento.

Asesinar a Tokā dolió.

Dolió tanto que sus ojos adquirieron una nueva forma. Una mortal y terrible forma.

Y como consecuencia, Izuna dejó de usar las salamandras después de eso, enfocándose en su nueva habilidad, experimentando y midiendo sus límites, pero nunca ocupando la cuando luchaban contra los Senju.

Acarició el lomo del rollo con cuidado, trazando la palabra con añoranza y tristeza, antes de abrirlo y ver su contenido.

Su nombre y el de Tokā fueron lo primero que llamó su atención. Rabia y miseria pelearon por surgir y traspasar su bien construida máscara.

Respirando lenta y profundamente se forzó a tranquilizarse. No había tiempo para memorias del pasado.

Necesitaba aliados poderosos y las salamandras de fuego lo eran. Necesitaba reactivar su contrato si esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su clan.

Así que pinchó su dedo y con la sangre que salió de la herida remarcó su nombre. Espero un par de segundos y suspiró en alivio cuando escuchó un "puff" y vio aparecer a Shu sobre el pergamino una vez que el humo se disipó.

Shu es una salamandra pequeña, mide alrededor de unos doce centímetros, su piel es negro mate con pecas naranja brillante en toda su piel, sus ojos son azul oscuro. Es simplemente hermosa y le traía tanta nostalgia, que Izuna apenas puede contenerse para no tomarla entre sus manos y restregar su mejilla contra su cabecita.

[...]

"¿Izuna-chama?" pregunto confundida al ver si invocado, con evidente esperanza en su mirada.

La última vez que había visto a su maestro fue la noche donde peleó a muerte con su compañero. Y si bien la persona que tenía frente a ella se parecía mucho físicamente, también era joven, mucho más joven, que el Izuna que ella recordaba.

"Así es, Shu. ¿Me extrañaste?" pregunto el morocho con una cálida, pero triste, sonrisa.

Esa frase y el hecho que supiera su nombre hizo que soltara un gritito de emoción e hiciera que intentara reptar hasta su hombro como era su costumbre, solo para ser detenida por un gesto de su, ahora, pequeño amo.

Confundida y dolida por el rechazo, le miró fijamente.

"Espera un poco. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte, Shu. Necesito que me escuches sin interrumpir, ¿ok?"

Inmediatamente asintió. Procediendo a esperar pacientemente, sus ojos tornándose serios.

"Bueno, Shu. Ahora tengo otro cuerpo y otro nombre, no soy el mismo que era cuando firme el contrato con ustedes.

Actualmente tengo tres años y mis reservas de chakra son pequeñas, por lo que mis necesidades son otras. No solo eso, mis elementales serán distintas y tendríamos que trabajar en nuestro trabajo en equipo desde 0...aun sabiendo esto, ¿Estarías dispuesta a ser mi compañera?"

Shu ladeo su cabeza ligeramente. El discurso de su amo era extraño, pero aun así tomó en serio todo lo que salió de sus labios.

Entendía su preocupación. Ellos habían sido la pareja perfecta porque sus habilidades eran compatibles. Su maestro tenía un gran control de su chakra y sus reservas eran amplias, por lo as que ejecutar ataques combinados había sido muy sencillo para ellos.

Izuna aportaba trueno o viento y ella colocaba el fuego, logrando ataques monstruosos que muy pocos podían parar o esquivar. Pero si ahora sus elementales cambiaban y resultaba que no eran compatibles no sería buena idea quedarse juntos, pues sería algo inútil si resultaba que su nueva naturaleza era agua o tierra.

Había sido un honor que él la escogiera de entre todas las demás para ser su principal. Y con el paso del tiempo, ella había aprendido a amar al muchacho.

No era una decisión difícil de tomar.

"Izuna-chama, me gustaría quedarme a tu lado. Será tu compañera hasta el momento en que resulte innecesaria." acto fervientemente.

Si, había posibilidades de que no fueran compatibles, pero también de que lo fueran. Su amo era aún muy joven para saber cual seria su segunda o tercera naturaleza (porque es obvio que su primera sigue siendo fuego). Hay esperanza.

"Gracias, Shu" el alivio en la voz del niño es evidente.

Acerca una de sus manos y ella sube, aceptando la ayuda para subir hasta su hombro. Donde se aferra a las ropas ajenas con sus patitas y lame la mejilla del pequeño, sacándole una risa.

Se acomoda contra la curvatura de su cuello y suspira satisfecha. Realmente lo extraño.

[...]

Izuna está agradecido de Shu haya decidido quedarse a su lado. Aun si pudo escoger a otra salamandra de las muchas que hay (cada una con una habilidad distinta), Shu es su compañera.

Es especial para él.

Y por supuesto es de las pocas que pueden ocultarse a plena vista, con un camuflaje tan grandioso que incluso con el Sharingan es muy complicado encontrarla si ella no desea ser vista.

Es perfecta para misiones de reconocimiento y extracción de información. Eso sin contar sus habilidades de combate, ella podía expedir fuego de su boca en una manera muy similar a la suya, por lo que ejecutar ataques de doble naturaleza siempre les resultó sencillo.

Contento consigo mismo, cerró el pergamino y se incorporó. A su consideración Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y los otros dos seguramente ya habían terminado sus pruebas.

Salio del cuarto de su hermano y se dirigió al suyo.

"Ne, Izuna-chama, si sus reservas son muy pocas debería llamar a Go. El es capaz de acumular chakra y pasárselo a usted en caso de emergencia." le informó su compañera en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

"¿Go?, no recuerdo haber escuchado su nombre"

"Oh, eso es porque nació después de que dejó de llamarme. Es muy agradable y seguramente le será de gran ayuda." le informó alegremente la pequeña salamandra, provocando que se riera suavemente.

"Ya veo. Lo tendré a consideración" respondió al tiempo que su mente empezaba a ver las posibilidades de tener a Gi consigo.

"¿Eso es una salamandra?" la pregunta le sacó de sus pensamientos y se enfocó en Shisui, quien era el que había preguntado

"Así es, su nombre es Shu" respondió con una sonrisa. Shu saludo a sus familiares con un rápido movimiento de su lengua.

"Congratulaciones, Otouto"

"Gracias, nii-san. ¿Como les fue a ustedes?" pregunto interesado, pues no podía ver a los cuervos.

"¡Excelente!, Los cuervos son geniales. Pueden volar y hay algunos que se especializan para el combate y puedes usarlos para enviar mensajes a distancia, ¿Y sabías que hay un truco para unir tu Sharingan a sus ojos y ver lo que ellos ven?, eso es la onda y…"

"Ambos pasamos las pruebas. Tatsuki es el principal de Shisui y Mi el mio." Su hermano cortó el discurso emocionado de Shisui, quien hizo un puchero que hizo reír a Izuna.

"Sabía que podían hacerlo." afirmó con seguridad y orgullo en su voz.

Sus hermanos (porque eso eran) se pusieron rojos y sonrieron, Shisui abiertamente e Itachi con algo de pena. A ambos tenían adorables reacciones cuando los elogiaba.

"Bueno, ahora solo queda devolver los pergaminos a su lugar para no levantar sospechas."

* * *

 **Uff. Capítulo largo y los que vienen también serán largos.**

 **Como ven, la relación entre Shisui, Itachi e Izuna evolucionó a hermandad. Izuna ya tiene su Sharingan e Itachi lo conseguirá pronto. Ahora tienen sumons y Sasuke los está guiando para mejorar sus habilidades con la intención de que sean lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir lo que viene.**

 **El siguiente se enfocará en la fiesta. Veremos a los Hyuga y a los Inuzuka interactuar con los Uchiha. También veremos a los ancianos del clan y podrán ver los primeros pasos que Izuna tomará para mejorar la situación de Naruto.**

 **Habrá escena fluffista de amistad entre Hinata, Kiba e Izuna. Y dependiendo de qué tan largo salga consideraré publicarlo en dos partes.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ya estás listo, mi amor" murmuro Mikoto al terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles en la vestimenta de Izuna, la cual consistía en un ridículamente caro y pomposo kimono que dejaba al menor de los Uchihas sintiéndose como una de las princesas feudales que había escoltado en compañía de Madara.

El cual se limitó a lucir infinitamente irritado, lo cual al ser un niño de tres años solo lo hacía verse bastante adorable por lo que sus padres ignoraron abiertamente las miradas obscuras que les lanzaba y se limitaron a seguir con las preparaciones para el festejo.

La verdad era que la pareja estaba completamente satisfecha con Sasuke. El chico era todo lo que un clan podría querer en su heredero, un genio dentro y fuera de las áreas ninja, con un carácter alegre y tranquilo, además de que era evidente de capaz de despertar lealtad en los demás, bastaba ver como se comportaban Itachi y Shisui. No sabían cómo lo había hecho, pero era evidente que tenía a los otros dos prodigios comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Si, su pequeño era perfecto.

Ellos sabían que sería un excelente líder cuando llegara la hora, podían _sentirlo._ Ahora, solo quedaba convencer a los ancianos y sería oficial. Sasuke sería el primero en la línea de sucesión en vez de Itachi,

No que Itachi no fuese un gran hijo y tuviera un gran talento, pero ellos eran sus padres. Conocían a su hijo y sabían perfectamente que como muchos otros prodigios Itachi era incapaz de relacionarse con los demás de una manera adecuada. Simplemente no había muchos niños de siete años (o incluso mayores) que pudieran comprender la peculiar forma de ver el mundo que tenía, rayos, incluso a ellos les costaba trabajo entenderlo de vez en cuando.

* * *

"Luzco ridículo." Izuna se quejó al momento en que sus tíos abandonaron la habitación.

"Oh, vamos. No es tan malo" Intento consolarlo su hermano, pero su expresión no ayudo mucho, pues era evidente que estaba conteniendo las ganas de apretarle las mejillas y decirle lo mono que era.

"Recuérdame, ¿Cuándo pasamos de ser un orgulloso clan guerrero a ser un clan de idiotas pringaos con aires de nobleza?" Exigió Izuna con un gruñido de frustración. .

"Aproximadamente siete días después de fundar Konoha."

"..."

"Ah, Itachi, no creo que Sasuke quisiera una respuesta a su pregunta" comento Shisui con una gota estilo anime bajando por su frente.

"Oh"

"Olvídalo. No es importante" aseguro el menor palmeando suavemente la mano del otro chico de forma condescendiente. Itachi podía ser muy listo para unas cosas, pero para otras era demasiado denso. Una de ellas eran las preguntas retoricas.

"Mejor pasemos a lo importante. Ambos saben lo que deben hacer ¿cierto?" pregunto mientras dejaba que Shu se acomodara en su hombro. Su compañera había estado escondida debajo de su camuflaje y entre las ropas de Itachi mientras su madre intentaba ponerle todas esas capas de ropa encima y su padre amonestaba a Itachi y a Shisui de cómo comportarse durante la celebración.

Pero ahora que su madre había acabado podía volver a tenerla conmigo. Tenerla a su lado le daba un sentido de seguridad, pues como no podía dejar que alguien supiera que tenía el sharingan se sentía en desventaja, Shu ayudaba a tranquilizarlo con su simple presencia.

"Por supuesto" dijeron a coro sus hermanos. Sus voces serias y cargadas de convicción. Era su primera misión juntos y si bien era sencilla, sería la base de su futuro. Y para ellos esto era mucho más importante que cualquier misión que el Hokage pudiera haberles dado. Era mantener a los ancianos ocupados mientras Izuna se movía y hablaba con los Hyuga y los Inuzuka.

"Excelente" murmuro con una gran sonrisa antes de tomar la mano extendida de Shisui y aceptar su ayuda para caminar, pues era increíblemente complicado moverse con las pesadas prendas sobre su persona. Es más se sentía peor que ir con armadura, solo que era completamente inútil, y si había algo que a Izuna le fastidiaba era perder su movilidad, tanto así que para cuando cumplió quince desecho la armadura. Lo cual demostró ser un error pues de haberla traído puesta la estocada de Tobirama no le hubiera costado la vida.

* * *

Izuna forzó una sonrisa educada a parecer en su rostro al momento en que la gente empezó a llegar. Estaba entre sus padres, con sus hermanos atrás y ligeramente a los lados de su persona, permitiendo ser vistos, pero en una posición que indicaba que eran secundarios en las presentaciones. Algo estúpido en su opinión, pero su clan había tomado muchas costumbres de los nobles sin cerebro después de que Madara abandonara la aldea.

Fueron casi dos horas de introducciones y felicitaciones. De aceptar palabras educadas y responder de la misma forma, de ser analizado como si fuera un perro en vez de una persona, de escuchar a sus padres hablar de lo talentoso que era y presumir sutilmente ante los demás que tan especial era.

La verdad, fue una experiencia que le permitió aprender algunas cosas acerca del consejo y la cabeza del clan Hyuga.

Del consejo aprendí lo siguiente: Era evidente que los cinco ancianos eran patéticos pues sus niveles de chacra apenas quedaban registrados en mis sentidos. Además eran fanáticos de la pureza y grandiosidad de nuestro clan si las miradas que recibí y la forma en que hicieron a un lado a Itachi y a Shisui fue una indicación. Bastardos.

Mi primera impresión fue que cuando legara la hora de tomar el control del clan debían ser los primeros en irse. Pues no iba a tener un grupo de inútiles pomposos argumentando mis decisiones.

De Hiashi Hyuga me quedo la impresión de que era un hombre muy serio y poderoso (no llegaba al nivel que yo o Madara habíamos tenido, pero nadie lo hacía, incluso los Kage actuales no podían comparársenos. Y sin embargo, su impresión de chraka aun estable fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar mi atención y forjar un respeto por sus habilidades), que le importaban las tradiciones, pero que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la forma en la que su clan marginaba a los de la familia secundaría. Ah, y que amaba a su hija Hinata más que a nada en el mundo si la mirada de advertencia que le lanzo cuando saludo a la pequeña princesa fue un indicador.

Además de ser absolutamente hilarante el observar las expresiones de mis padres y todos los demás cuando Kiba se saltó todos los protocolos y procedió a darme un abrazo al tiempo que restregaba su nariz contra mi mejilla, en lo que yo había aprendido era una muestra de afecto.

Sin dudarlo regreso el abrazo y le sonrió al otro niño. Riendo suavemente cuando Tsume se agacho y le revolvió el cabello ante la mirada ultrajada de su madre quien parecía horrorizada de que alguien se metiera con la apariencia de su "angelito".

Después de esto, acabaron las presentaciones y fue excusado por sus padres. Permitiéndole agarrar de la mano a sus amigos y marcharse a jugar, mientras los "adultos charlaban". Shisui se quedó con ellos, calladito como una sombra, pero absorbiendo cada palabra y analizando a los líderes de ambos clanes.

Mientras Itachi fue a hacer de buen host y hablo con el resto de los invitados, pero sin perder de vista al consejo de ancianos. Vigilándolos como un halcón.

* * *

"Vengan, tengo algo que mostrarles" murmuro Izuna con una sonrisa traviesa, captando la atención de ambos niños de forma inmediata. Kiba imito su sonrisa y Hinata sonrió nerviosa ante la promesa de hacer algo o de ver algo que sus padres probablemente no les darían permiso. Tanto Izuna como Kiba estaban trabajando en ayudarla a obtener más confianza en s misma, pero era un camino largo y tortuoso, aunque al menos ya no tartamudeaba tanto.

Los guio hasta un punto apartado del jardín, uno donde poco antes de que saliera el sol, Itachi y Shishui le había ayudado a poner una barrera que bloqueaba el sonido e impedía que los que estaban afuera percibieran a Shu una vez que esta dejara de estar camuflajeada.

"¿Qué es, ¿Qué es?" canto el pequeño de cabellos cafés con emoción. Sasuke siempre les enseñaba cosas interesantes y asombrosas. Además de que olía como a miel y madera, era un olor hogareño que hacía que Kiba amara al pequeño Uchiha y confirmaba que hacerse su amigo había sido una buena idea. Su mejor idea de la vida.

"Un secreto" explico el morocho con un brillo malicioso en sus obsidianas.

Jalo a los niños para hacer una rueda con sus cuerpos y extendió su mano derecha. A primera vista esta estaba vacía, pero no tardaron en aparecer dos un pequeño rostro reptiliano de color negro y brillantes ojos azul obscuro, probando un jadeo de sorpresa en los dos infantes.

"Su nombre es Shu y es mi compañera" anuncio con un deje de orgullo el pelinegro ante las miradas abiertas de sus amigos.

"Es una salamandra de fuego. Ayer, con la ayuda de mi nii-san firme un contrato con ellas" les compartió en voz baja. Lo cual logro sacarle a Kiba un jadeo de sorpresa y a Hinata un pequeño chillido de emoción, lo cual a su vez hizo sonreír a Izuna.

Los contratos son algo sumamente especial para los shinobi. Sobre todo porque la mayoría de los royos tienen dueño y estos no dejan que otras personas, a menos que sean sus estudiantes o familiares cercanas, tengan acceso a ellos. Y que alguien tan joven como él pudiera hacer uno era algo inaudito.

"S-Sasu-chan, ¿podemos acariciarla?" pregunto la heredera del clan Hyuga mirando intensamente a la pequeña salamandra que se alzaba orgullosa bajo la atenta mirada de los amigos de su amo.

"Claro, Hina-chan. Pero con cuidado, su piel está cubierta de aceite y si la frotas muy fuerte puede encenderse. "explico el niño del cumpleaños mirando a su amigo que sonrió culpable, ambos sabían que si Sasuke no se lo hubiese dicho era muy probable que Kiba acariciara a Shu como si fuera un perro.

"Ok"

La pequeña niña de ojos plata extendió su mano lentamente y paso la punta de sus dedos por la cabecita de la salamandra, quien acepto gustosa las caricias y lamio su mano.

"Le gustas, Hina" comento el azabache con una sonrisa.

"¿E-En serio?" Hinata pregunto emocionada, emitiendo otro gritito cuando Izuna asintió.

"¡Ahora yo!, ¡Ahora yo!" pidió emocionado el Inuzuka. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de acariciarla, pues fue detenido por Sasuke quien le pidió extender su mano, un poco confundido obedeció, emitiendo un sonido ahogado cuando la pequeña salamandra fue depositada en su mano y esta subió rápidamente hasta su hombro donde se acomodó y lamio su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas.

"!Le agrado¡" grito emocionado.

"Por supuesto que lo haces, Kiba. Eres mi mejor amigo." Esa aseveración le gano una enorme sonrisa por parte del otro niño.

"Junto con Hina-chan, obviamente" dijeron a coro al tiempo que tomaban las manos de la peli-azul, quien se sonrojo y sonrió feliz de tener dos mejores amigos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la primera parte del cumpleaños de Sasuke.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo voy a poner lo que pensaron de Izuna, el consejo de ancianos de los Uchihas, el líder del clan Hyuga y Tsume. Así como la escena del pastel y el primer paso que Izuna va a tomar para hacer sentir mejor a Naruto e intentar darle la familia que le hace falta a nuestro pequeño zorrito.**

 **Dejen rewies 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Āsu Uchiha, era parte del consejo de ancianos que regía el clan Uchiha. Era un hombre de 70 años, un jounin retirado, que se enorgullecía de haber sobrevivido al campo de batalla, a la segunda y tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi, por lo que se consideraba un hombre fuerte y sabio.

Por lo que se había sentido curioso ante la decisión de Fugaku al desechar a su primogénito como posible heredero en pos de su hijo más joven. Él había visto al chico, el pequeño era un prodigio a sus siete años y él en lo personal creía que era la opción adecuada para suceder a la actual cabeza del clan.

Por ello acepto gustoso la invitación al festejo del tercer cumpleaños de Sasuke Uchiha. Un festejo que por cierto, era el primero en muchos años que la pareja producía siguiendo todas las tradiciones del clan y a la cual habían sido invitados dos figuras importantes fuera del Clan: El líder del Clan Hyuuga y la líder del Clan Inuzuka.

Eso era algo inaudito y solo hacía que su curiosidad aumentara, pues lo entendía del clan de los perros, pero no de los arribados esos. Pues los Uchiha y los Hyuuga no eran precisamente empáticos los unos con los otros.

Cuando llego a la mansión en compañía de sus demás pares, Fugaku les introdujo al joven niño que quería proponer al chico como el nuevo heredero e inmediatamente Āsu entendió el porqué.

No era algo muy obvio pero se podía ver en los ojos del pequeño de tres años una profundidad que le hizo contener su aliento, eran los ojos de un alma vieja atrapada en la forma de un infante. Un niño ordinario no hubiera conseguido ejecutar con tanta perfección una máscara educada por tanto tiempo y mucho menos hubiera soportado el ser observado de esa manera por todos sus compañeros, quienes por lo que él podía ver no percibían lo mismo que él.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo más sorprendente del encuentro fue cuando los Hyuuga y los Inuzuka llegaron. Fue increíble como el pequeño Sasuke pudo adaptar su comportamiento para quedar bien con ambos líderes. Eso era…sorprendente. Y dejo que Asu entendiera porque Fugaku y Mikoto esperaban tantas cosas de Sasuke.

Al verlo interactuar con los otros niños, Asu sonrió y asintió para así mismo. Él chico sería un buen líder cuando llegara el momento. Y él vería que sus camaradas aceptaran el cambio aun si era lo último que hiciera.

Sin que los Ancianos del Consejo fueran conciéncienles, Itachi esbozo una sonrisa obscura al darse cuenta de que el plan de Sasuke había resultado y los miembros del consejo habían quedado encantados con su pequeño hermanito. Aquella sonrisa solo duro un instante y desapareció tan rápido que cualquiera que la hubiese visto hubiese pensado que fue una ilusión óptica.

Él primogénito de los Uchiha rápidamente volvió a prestarle atención a los invitados con los que estaba charlando y siguió actuando como un buen host.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga no había sabido que pensar del pequeño niño de tres años antes del que su hija y su esposa hablaban con tanta estima. Esperaba un niño arrogante y altivo, como su hermano mayor, quien también era un prodigio. Sin embargo, el infante que vio fue algo distinto.

Era evidente que el chico era más que lo que aparentaba, sus ojos eran los de alguien experimentado, alguien que ha visto la guerra y sobrevivido al campo de batalla, lo cual no tenía sentido e inmediatamente lo pudo en estado de alerta, pues catalogo al chico como una amenaza a su princesa.

Sin embargo, cuando esos ojos negros se posaron en la figura de su hija se endulzaron y tomaron un brillo gentil y aniñado que le hizo pensar que se había equivocado. Aunque en momentos realizo que no era así, pues el chico cambio su comportamiento para adecuarse a lo que Tsume y su niño esperaban. Y aun así el cambio fue lo suficientemente sutil para que sus padres y los miembros de su clan no pensaran que fue más allá de un comportamiento ordinario.

Así que Hiashi quedo encantado, cautivado con una gran curiosidad, con el nuevo heredero de los Uchiha. Y silenciosamente le dijo a su esposa que aprobaba la amistad de su Hinata con el morocho. Ella entendió el mensaje y sonrió abiertamente, pues ella desde el comienzo de la amistad había visto un futuro y apreciaba que el genio Uchiha le enseñara cosas a su pequeña de una manera que ella era capaz de entender y la ayudara a conseguir una mayor confianza en sí misma.

* * *

Shisui era mucho más discreto que Itachi, porque tenía una mayor experiencia en estos ámbitos, así que no mostro ninguna reacción cuando noto el silencioso intercambio entre la pareja de Hyuuga. Aunque en su interior estaba festejando, pues Izuna había conseguido lo que deseaba sin tener que hablar con ellos.

Era increíble.

Y demostraba que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lo cual hacía que la confianza que había depositado en el menor, se renovara y confirmara que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Le lanzo una mirada a Itachi y este asintió, ambos intercambiaron puestos.

* * *

Izuna había pasado la mayor parte de su cumpleaños con Hinata y Kiba, además de integrar a los juegos a los demás niños de su clan que tenían una edad más o menos cercana a la suya, jugando a los ninja. Un juego que era más bien un entrenamiento ligero y divertido para infantes.

Sin embargo, su atención nunca dejo de estar enfocada en sus hermanos y en los objetivos que cada uno está cuidando. Entre los juegos fue capaz de descifrar los mensajes silenciosos que tanto Shisui e Itachi le mandaron en un código antiguo que era usado en las guerras entre clanes para informarle de lo que habían visto y escuchado.

Izuna quedo realmente satisfecho con los avances en sus planes y pudo disfrutar mucho más del resto de la fiesta. Quedando encantado con la cantidad de regalos que recibió, a pesar de que algunos eran cosas que jamás iba a ocupar, aunque los que más le gustaron fueron los que pertenecían a sus hermanos y a sus amigos.

* * *

Él sol se ocultó y la fiesta termino. Una vez que los invitados se fueron y pudieron regresar a la habitación de Itachi, los tres hermanos concordaron que la fiesta había sido un excito

Con la única persona que tuvo que hablar fue la líder del clan Inuzuka y con un par de acertados comentarios hizo que Tsume viera a sus hermanos como lo que eran, seres importantes para su persona y que si algo malo llegara a pasarles sufriría mucho, lo cual hizo que los ojos de la mujer tomaran un brillo de determinación y revolviera sus cabellos de manera brusca, pero afectuosa, de la misma manera en que lo hacía con Kiba y con él.

Así que la misión había terminado en victoria.

"¿Lo tienes?" preguntó el pelinegro más joven, mirando a su hermano con expectación.

Itachi asintió y saco de sus ropas un paquete que contenía lo siguiente: Una rebanada de pastel, un dulce y parte de lo que su madre había cocinado para el festejo. Todo bien empacado y listo para ser consumido.

"Genial" Izuna dijo antes de poner el Bento sobre un pergamino y sellarlo, para después atar dicho pergamino al lomo de su familiar. Ella inmediatamente se camuflo y desapareció de su vista. Izuna le había ordenado llevar el paquete al orfanatorio y entregárselo al pequeño Uzumaki. También debía explicarle de quien iba el paquete y asegurarle que Izuna siempre iba a ver por él, aunque debía mantenerlo en secreto.

Itachi y Shisui suspiraron y negaron con su cabeza ante su acción, ninguno estaba realmente satisfecho con su plan, pero Izuna era su líder y habían acatado sus deseos de ayudar al pequeño blondo.

* * *

 **Aqui esta el capitulo. Espero que les agrade.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero mi carrera consume mucho de mi tiempo.**

 **Dejen Rewies 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Su cumpleaños había sido un éxito. Las cosas se habían dado con tanta naturalidad que espantaba, puesto que realmente no había tenido que hacer mucho más allá de ser el mismo y apuntar sutilmente una que otra cosa a Tsume.

¿Quién dijo que los Uchiha no podían gobernar el mundo si se lo propusieran?, ¡Ha!, seguramente un Senju idiota, porque él y sus hermanos iban a colocar a Konoha de cabeza y a construir una aldea más fuerte al tiempo que elevaban su clan hasta lo alto nuevamente.

Izuna no era un egocéntrico maniático con delirios de grandeza, pero si se le habían pegado algunas cosas de su dramático hermano mayor y tendía a actuar de una manera curiosa cuando consumía demasiados dulces, no que fuera a planear apoderarse del mundo o algo así.

Así que después de mucho pastel el pequeño Uchiha había empezado a reír malévolamente porque su plan había sido un rotundo éxito al tiempo que refregaba sus manos estilo Señor Burns, logrando que sus hermanos le vieran Shisui con una expresión que gritaba Que-Carajo e Itachi con cierta exasperación pues ya había experimentado una situación parecida después de que le hubiese dejado comer cinco dangos de una sentada, en los minutos que Shu tardo en regresar de su viaje al orfanato.

Aprovechando que sus padres los habían dejado retirarse y se encontraban en el cuarto de Itachi, quien por cierto estaba aliviado/espantado de que el plan de Sasuke hubiera tenido éxito y su pequeño hermanito se hubiera convertido en el siguiente heredero al clan Uchiha.

"!Listo, Izuna-chama!¡" la pequeña salamandra entro por la ventana abierta. Izuna estiro su brazo izquierdo y el pequeño animal se posó en el mismo, recorriéndolo hasta su hombro y sentándose en este.

"Excelente. ¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto curioso el pequeño niño de tres años. Los otros dos se inclinaron ligeramente hacía adelante queriendo escuchar su respuesta.

"El pequeño zorrito es muy lindo. Le encanto el pastel y acepto guardar el secreto de tu existencia, creo que quedo encantado con la idea de tener un hermano mayor que este cuidándole aun si es a distancia. Me parece que es triste que siendo tan pequeño sepa lo que significa ser rechazado y añorar el amor de alguien" confeso la salamandra de fuego sonando genuinamente triste por ese hecho.

Izuna acaricio levemente su pequeña cabecita para consolarla, Shu tenía un buen corazón y si había algo que tocaba su conciencia eran los niños, eso era algo que Izuna podía entender puesto que los niños pequeños siempre habían sido un punto débil para su persona.

"No te preocupes, Shu. Naruto no será un Uchiha, pero es un Uzumaki, eso lo hace familia." Los otros dos ya sabían esto, pero su compañera no, así que se lo explico con suavidad. " Y una vez que lidiemos con los idiotas seguidores de los Senju, tomare a Naruto bajo mi protección abiertamente,"

Era una promesa.

Sus ojos brillaron carmín coloreando sus palabras con poder, sus hermanos corearon la acción, sellando el pacto.

En el pasado, Madara y él habían sido una fuerza a temer. Una fuerza que aun generaba escalofríos entre la memoria colectiva del clan, pues los Uchiha no habían olvidado lo que habían sido capaces de hacer y los colocaban como lo mejor de lo mejor, a lo que siempre debías apuntar a ser.

La aldea lo había olvidado.

Pero ellos iban a recordarle al mundo porque su clan era el más fuerte y la razón por la que siempre fueron temidos y respetados.

* * *

Los días habían pasado para el trió con, sin que ningún problema se alzase. Así las semanas se convirtieron en meses y antes de que lo supieran pasó medio año.

Shisui se había convertido en chunnin cinco meses atrás, aplastando a todos sus oponentes en los exámenes y creando la técnica por la cual sería conocido en las cinco naciones Shinobi: el cuerpo parpadeante. Además de haber incrementado sus conocimientos en el arte de la espada y aprender lo básico del arte del sellado. A sus once años, Shisui era un monstruo en potencia. Un genio nato que floreció bajo la atenta mirada de Izuna, quien se había tomado la molestia de entrenarlo. Era temido, respetado y admirado dentro del clan y en la aldea. Aun si solo hacía gala de menos de la mitad de sus verdaderas habilidades, pues si querían eliminar al Hokage y su consejo mantener ocultas algunas cartas era lo más sensato, ya que aunque Izuna no planeaba usar la fuerza para removerlos, la posibilidad de una guerra era alta y quería que sus hermanos tuvieran las más altas probabilidades de sobrevivir posibles.

Itachi en cambio había encontrado difícil adaptarse a su vida como gennin por la diferencia en su edad física con la de sus compañeros durante el primer mes, pero actualmente se encontraba satisfecho con el equipo que le había tocado y parecía estar haciéndose amigo de los otros dos chicos. También era un genio nato, Izuna estaba seguro que con su ayuda o sin ella, Itachi crecería para ser tan grande y poderoso como Madara. Aunque claro, su hermanito prefería llevar las cosas con calma y eso estaba bien. Por ello el que aún no despertara el sharingan no era realmente preocupante para el más joven de los morochos.

Y por último Sasuke había crecido en su papel como heredero del clan, siendo consentido por sus padres y la mayoría de sus familiares quienes cada vez que podían le daban regalos, amables palabras, o miradas llenas de orgullo y esperanza. Durante ese lapso de tiempo Izuna había mejorado su habilidad como sensor, siendo capaz de abarcar todo el complejo y mantener esa percepción durante la mayor parte del día, aprendiendo a hacer esa habilidad algo inconsciente, percatándose cuando un intruso entraba a los terrenos de su clan, pero ignorando los chakras que pertenecían a sus familiares.

Su relación con los aldeanos de la villa también iba bien, pues los civiles parecían adorarlo a él y a sus hermanos pues estos habían cogido su habito de ser amables y encantadores cada vez que se paseaban por las calles de la aldea. Había escuchado a algunas personas decir que les recordaba a alguien llamado Obito, quien al parecer había sido un primo suyo que había muerto durante la segunda guerra y que había cuidado a sus dos hermanos, aparentemente Obito había sido un Uchiha que tenía una personalidad similar a la de los Uzumaki, una verdadera lástima que él no hubiera podido conocerlo.

También había hecho contacto con Go, una salamandra joven que le recordaba el ocaso por su coloración y personalidad. Él era capaz de guardar enormes cantidades de chacra natural y pasarlo a su contratista en caso de emergencia, sanando sus heridas o impulsando sus jutsus de ser necesario. Había ideado un estilo de batalla donde podía forzar a su cuerpo a crecer a la edad que tenía antes y tener una capacidad similar a la que tenía en aquel entonces, aunque solo podía ocupar esa técnica un par de minutos, lo cual era suficiente para matar a un objetivo fuerte, pero no para liderar a su clan en el campo de batalla.

Era algo en lo que aún estaba trabajando para mejorar, pero parecía ser más con el tiempo que Go acumulara esa energía que otra cosa.

También había creado un sistema para vigilar a Naruto y acompañarle, ayudarle a sobrellevar el infierno donde estaba atrapado por culpa del estúpido de Sarutobi. Había decidido darle su propia compañera, una salamandra llamada Mako, quien tenía una personalidad maternal era quien había quedado designada a cuidar y acompañar al pequeño rubio en nombre de Izuna, era un lazo, una manera de protegerlo.

Mako era verde azul marino y tenía unas marcas plateadas alrededor de sus ojos que la hacían parecer como si estuviera portando maquillaje. Era experta en genjutsus, no era de utilidad para quien poseía el sharingan, pero para Naruto era la mejor amiga posible. Engañando a los miembros del staff del orfanato aliviaba la carga emocional del pequeño zorrito y creaba «imágenes bonitas» para alegrar o relajar al blondo quien era mucho más feliz ahora que tenía a Izuna-nii cuidándole aun si no conocía su rostro y tenía que mantenerlo en secreto.

Los ancianos del clan se aparecían de tanto en tanto para ver sus entrenamientos con su padre, quien estaba intentando enseñarle el jutsu característico de su clan. Fugaku pensaba que aún era muy joven para aprender las técnicas del clan y quería esperar a que cumpliera cuatro años para empezar a enseñarle a dominar el fuego, así que se había enfocado en mejorar su taijutsu y su habilidad para lanzar shuriken, sobra decir que todos estaban realmente satisfechos con sus capacidades y su rápido aprendizaje.

Aún seguía jugando con sus amigos, enseñándoles cosas en clases disfrazadas de divertidas actividades. En los últimos dos meses se les habían unido un niño del clan Aburame llamado Shino y una civil de cabello rosa que si no se equivocaba se llamaba Sakura. Ya habían empezado a pasar a la etapa donde sus juegos evolucionaban y más niños podían ser invitados a participar.

Izuna esperaba entre ansioso y fastidiado el momento en que empezaran a jugar lo que Shisui denominaba «Los ninja» y algo que parecía ser una cacería pero era llamado «Las traes» y que se jugaba con una lata. Eran conceptos desconocidos para él y por lo tanto no era capaz de entender porque era divertido, pero tanto Shisui como Itachi habían insistido en que era importante socializar con los demás niños en ese tipo de actividades.

En otra nota, la mama de Hinata estaba esperando un bebe; así que la princesa Hyuuga sería una hermana mayor dentro de pronto, Hina-chan había estado nerviosa hasta que el la pudo convencer que ella sería una gran hermana para él bebe que venía en camino.

Si, las cosas habían cambiado, pero seguían su curso e Izuna estaba satisfecho.

* * *

"Pero, Sasuuukeee…pesa muuuchooo…." Se quejaba su primo con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos, intentando convencer a su primo quien le estaba juzgando con sus brillantes obsidianas y mantenía una actitud inmovible.

"Shisui, ya hemos discutido esto muchas veces. La armadura es necesaria y si piensas hacer los exámenes para convertirte en Jounin vas a aprender a luchar con la armadura puesta" dijo con cierta irritación el pequeño de tres años y medio. Estaban solos, en el terreno de entrenamiento 33, sus clones estaban junto a Itachi comiendo dango. Era algo que hacían cuando querían practicar algo que mantenían como secreto.

Habían discutido el asunto de la armadura desde que Shisui se convirtió en Chunnin y la dificultad de sus misiones aumento. Itachi la había mandado a hacer con uno de los pocos maestros armeros que había en la aldea de las hojas y por fin estaba lista, pero Shisui estaba comportándose como un niño mimado y no quería entrenar con ella, mucho menos llevarla puesta en una misión.

"Pero es estorbosa. ¿Cómo voy a ejecutar mi técnica del cuerpo parpadeante con esta cosa?" argumento ya con más seriedad el mayor al ver que no estaba precisamente de buen humor.

"Créeme, lo sé. Pero es una protección que vale la pena tener. Además, confió en tus habilidades. Sé que con algo de tiempo lograras moverte con la misma facilidad que con la que lo haces ahora"

"Sasuke…"

"No" su voz era fuerte y sus ojos brillaban amenazadores, sus pupilas tiñéndose de carmín. "Yo cometí el error de dejarla de lado porque era arrogante, pensaba que mi velocidad y libertad de movimiento eran más importantes que usar una vieja armadura, y pague con mi vida ese pensar. No voy a dejar que tu cometas el mismo error."

Observo la cara sorprendida del otro unos instantes antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse. Su control sobre su temperamento era mejor que el de Madara, pero aun así dicho temperamento era peligroso, y ya que no quería lastimar a su primo aunque este estuviera comportándose como un crio, lo más sensato era alejarse hasta que su carácter estuviera bajo control una vez más.

Su mano derecha tocando instintivamente el punto donde la espada de Tobirama le había atravesado, estremeciéndose ante la memoria del punzante dolor y lo que siguió.

Después de aquella última batalla se había arrepentido enormemente de haber ignorado los consejos de su hermano. En su lecho de muerte, tosiendo sangre y siendo incapaz de respirar, escuchando las plegarias de Madara, no pudo hacer más que desear haber portado la estúpida armadura.

Tobirama había explotado su debilidad, pero no era el responsable de lo que le había estado pasando en esos instantes, pues eran shinobis y ese era su trabajo. Si no que la culpa era suya y solo suya, había sido estúpido y arrogante, sabía que su poder era basto y que de luchar enserio mataría al peli-plateado en un parpadeo, había subestimado al hermano menor de los Senju y había dejado baja su guardia al dejarse tan al descubierto.

Él no quería que algo así le pasara a Shisui.

Así que si tenía que destrozarlo en combate para que aprendiera la lección iba a hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo con la mente calma o las cosas podrían salirse de control.

Respiro hondo un par de veces. Izuna era un Shinobi crecido en la época de las grandes guerras, había aprendido a controlar su temperamento con rapidez y eficacia so pena de perder la vida, así que aunque estaba realmente enojado, se tranquilizó a los pocos instantes.

Estaba planeando invocar a Go para poder ir a patearle el trasero a su primo cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo, supo que pertenecían a su primo instantáneamente y por ello no reacciono. Por la posición, Shisui se había arrodillado antes de sujetarlo y su cabeza estaba suavemente recargada sobre la suya.

"Perdóname por haberme comportado como un niño malcriado, Izuna"

El uso de su verdadero nombre le hizo soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, aunque fue rápidamente olvidado cuando sonrió dulcemente y murmuro un "Te perdono"

* * *

Después de tres horas de arduo entrenamiento, Itachi se unió a ellos y regresaron al Estado Uchiha, platicando entre ellos con un aire casi perezoso. Itachi estaba llevando a Izuna en su espalda, estilo caballito, muy para la infantil alegría del más pequeño.

La armadura estaba guardada en un pergamino que se encontraba asegurado entre la ropa de Shisui gracias a la ayuda de Izuna, quien si bien no era un maestro en Fuinjutsu al nivel de Tobirama o Minato Namikaze, conocía los aspectos de este obscuro y perdido arte cortesía de su Madre. Naomi había sido una guerrera del clan Uzumaki antes de casarse con Tajima y por lo mismo había sido una maestra en el arte del sellado e intento pasar su conocimiento a sus hijos, pero lamentablemente no vivió lo suficiente para enseñarle a sus tres hijos más jóvenes más allá de lo básico.

Lastimosamente no había maestros de Fuijinstu en Konoha más allá del pervertido Sage de los Sapos a quien Izuna no pediría ayuda ni en su más desesperado momento, así que se había resignado a quedarse simplemente con lo que sabía y compartir dicho conocimiento con sus hermanos…y con Hinata cuando esta tuviera más edad, si ella quería aprender.

Estaban llegando a las puertas del Estado. El ocaso tintaba el cielo de naranja cuando Izuna sintió un cambio en el chacra que los rodeaba y giro sus ojos negros hacía el punto donde se generó el cambio, un punto entre el espeso follaje del bosque. No siendo capaz de observar nada, pero sin necesitarlo, pues su acción había evocado que no solo su primo, pero si no los guardias en las puertas dirigieran su mirada carmín a dicho punto.

Los guardias se tensaron. Y Shisui hizo lo mismo. .

Uno, de los dos Jounnin que servían en la policía militar se lanzó inmediatamente hacía el bosque, hacía el punto donde se había sentido el cambio en el chacra. Mientras que el otro sonaba la alarma para alertar a sus pares, mientras les hacía señas para que cruzaran las puertas.

Los Uchihas más jóvenes rápidamente obedecieron, sabiendo que lo que habían visto era suficiente para alertar a toda la aldea y sobre todo para abrir las barreras que cubrían el complejo para proteger a sus habitantes.

 _Un hombre. Máscara naranja. Ejecuto técnica desconocida. Desvaneciéndose en el aire._ Shisui le informo mediante señas una vez que lo deposito en el suelo. Su primo tenía su sharingan activado y había desenfundado su espada con su mano libre. Sus ojos se movían con rapidez, escaneando su entorno, en un estado de alerta a pesar de que dentro de la barrera (que el clan habían instalado en secreto después del ataque del Kyuubi) estaban seguros, puesto que era una barrera de sangre.

Su actitud había sido copiada por Itachi e Izuna, además de copiada por todos sus familiares, quienes habían detenido sus actividades al notar la barrera alzarse y ver las acciones de sus tres prodigios.

Izuna asintió. Se volvió hacía su hermano y le comunico con el mismo método. _Proteger clan. Punto de reunión: Mansión. Nivel bajo y medio, aquí. Nivel Alto, unirse a las fuerzas de la aldea._ Generando un plan para proteger a su gente y quedar bien con la aldea con rapidez.

Itachi alzo su voz para ser escuchado por sus familiares, repartió las órdenes que Izuna había dado: "Civiles. Vayan a la mansión. Gennin y Chunnin acompáñenlos. Jounnin vayan afuera de la barrera. Reagrúpense a los HQ de la policía militar. Esperen nuevas órdenes."

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de quienes estaban más cerca. El clan se movilizó siguiendo las órdenes del joven Uchiha. Los Gennin y Chunnin pasaron la voz rápidamente, asegurándose que sus familiares que no tenían concomimientos ninja o por su edad no podían ser considerados como tales, llegaran a la mansión sin problemas.

La eficacia con que realizaron este ejercicio dejo en claro que a pesar de todo, los Uchihas eran un clan de guerreros, un clan militar que seguía siendo una máquina bien engrasada.

"Avisa al clan Hyuuga y al clan Inuzuka que un intruso estaba en la aldea, Itachi. Que cuiden a sus niños." Ordeno Izuna casi al instante que su hermano dejo de hablar. Este asintió y se desvaneció en una explosión de plumas negras.

"Shu, avisa a Mako que debe estar lista para transportar a Naruto al monte Kimu si su seguridad se ve comprometida. No deben pelear. Ayúdala a que no sea descubierta. " Le dijo a su compañera. Quien asintió. Y desapareció con un puff para ir a buscar a la otra salamandra e informarle de la nueva misión que su amo les había dado.

Izuna tomo la mano de Shisui y lo forzó a caminar en dirección a la Mansión. El pelinegro de pelo ligeramente rizado había gastado demasiada chakra durante el entrenamiento, no estaba en condiciones para una pelea. Así que lo conservaría a su lado por el momento. Utilizaría su voz para comunicar sus órdenes.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Mikoto ya estaba haciéndose cargo de la situación. Calmando a los civiles e impartiendo órdenes a los shinobi sobre cómo actuar en caso de ataque. Cuando los vio les lanzo un asentimiento, no preocupándose por la ausencia de Itachi al ver que ellos estaban calmados y recibir un pequeño asentimiento por parte de su hijo más joven.

* * *

La policía militar alzo la alarma en toda la aldea: Avisando que habían descubierto a un intruso que portaba una máscara de color naranja con forma de espiral. El Hokage movilizo a sus ANBU en busca de dicho intruso, pactando una (no formal, pero sí muy obvia) alianza con los Uchiha para encontrar alguna pista del desconocido.

Ninguno encontró nada.

* * *

Hubo una junta de consejo. Con todos los líderes de los grandes clanes, el Hokage y sus consejeros, y el capitán de los ANBU.

Fugaku expreso su enojo ante la falta de resultados. Pero también su preocupación de que el intruso hubiera estado viendo _a sus hijos._ Su molestia y temor fue coreada por todos los padres dentro de la sala.

Los Hyuuga se habían unido con rapidez a las partidas de búsqueda luego de haber sido advertidos por Itachi. Los Inuzuka de igual manera. Ambos completamente molestos con el Hokage porque el aviso oficial se generó casi quince minutos después.

Quince minutos podrán parecer poco. Pero en realidad, es demasiado tiempo cuando hay o hubo un enemigo en la aldea que aparentemente hizo su objetivo a tres niños (poco importaba que fueran genios). ¿Y si el intruso hubiera ido por sus herederos o los herederos de los otros clanes?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el intruso al verse descubierto hubiese tomado a algún niño y ejecutando esa técnica que no dejaba rastros se los hubiese llevado?.

Después de un largo y muy complicado debate, decidieron llamar a Jiraiya de regreso a la Aldea para ver si había algún sello que pudiese ser de ayuda. Mientras tanto, Uchiha, Hyuuga e Inuzuka formaría patrullas que recorrerían la Aldea para evitar que ese hombre tuviera oportunidad alguna de volver a introducirse en la misma. Con la fundación que Izuna les había proporcionado con sus acciones, los tres clanes formaron un frente unido que obligo a los ancianos que ocupaban los puestos de poder a doblegarse, pues fueron apoyados por los demás clanes.

* * *

Hiruzen estaba sorprendido con este resultado, pero no realmente molesto. Su única preocupación era por aquel desconocido que había logrado introducirse a su Aldea sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Y lo que era peor, no podía evitar que una parte oscura de su mente apuntara a su antiguo camarada como posible responsable. Sobre todo cuando los objetivos de ese desconocido hombre enmascarado habían sido los tres prodigios Uchiha de los cuales se había estado hablando últimamente.

El Hokage no era ciego o estúpido.

Él sabía que Danzo tenía Shinobi bajo el nombre de ROOT que eran básicamente soldados sin mente o alma. Y que los usaba para cometer acciones de poca moralidad. No conocía sus nombres o habilidades, pero el que hubiera uno con un jutsu especial que le permitiese desvanecerse en el aire sin dejar rastro alguno más allá de un fútil aroma que no servía para guiarlos a ninguna otra pista, era altamente probable.

Y que hubiese estado vigilando a los Uchiha solo hacía que aumentara sus sospechas. Por lo que decidió vigilar aún más de cerca a su antiguo amigo, pues si descubría que estaba en lo cierto, iba a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Pues los grandes clanes no parecían dispuestos a perdonar que alguien hiciera a sus niños un objetivo. Y creía una guerra civil podía darse si algo así se repetía.

Por ello, después de mucho pensarlo, tomo la decisión de romper ROOT y tomar a todos sus integrantes bajo el control de ANBU. Colocando a sus mejores hombres (entre ellos, Hound o Hatake Kakashi) a purgar sus filas y eliminar a quienes se negaran al cambio.

* * *

Shimura Danzo estaba furioso.

En menos de una semana todo se había venido abajo.

Los Uchiha ahora tenían una alianza con los Hyuuga y los Inuzuka. Y por si fuera poco habían sido apoyados por todos los demás clanes. Generando un cambio en el poder político enorme y sin precedentes.

Hiruzen había tomado la decisión de retirarle su poder armado. Dando la orden de eliminar a quien se opusiera. Dejándolo solo con la opción de ver como todo su trabajo se iba por el caño sin que él tuviera la oportunidad de hacer nada.

Pues los ojos de "Las Máscaras de Porcelana" estaban fijas en su persona y cualquier movimiento en falso sería fatal.

* * *

Izuna, sin saberlo, se metió las planeaciones de dos poderosos y maquiavélicos hombres. Provocando un cambio en el destino del mundo sin saberlo. Aunque si sería para bien o para mal eso aun estaría por verse…

* * *

 **Me aprecio que el capítulo que había subido estaba pobre y decidí editar algunas cosas, pero termine escribiendo y el resultado es esto.**

 **Voy a aclarar algunos puntos solo para que puedan entender mejor las cosas:**

 **Izuna percibió cuando Obito apareció porque su rango de percepción es enorme, abarcando casi un diámetro de 700 metros. Lo noto porque era un chakra que nunca había sentido antes.**

 **Shisui reacciono a esto porque de alguna manera, Itachi, Izuna y él están en sincronía al haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos. Mientras que los guardias reaccionaron porque el movimiento de un talento nato como Shisui, activar el sharinggan y ver hacía cierta dirección, es como una advertencia de peligro.**

 **Obito escapo al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto. Piensa que fue Shisui quien lo descubrió porque Sasuke es un niño pequeño y no activo su sharingan cuando miro en su dirección.**

 **Los clanes Hyuuga e Inuzuka se sienten agradecidos con Itachi por la advertencia, pero saben que fue el pequeño Sasuke quien dio la orden pues Itachi así se los informo. Solo Hiashi y Tsume saben esto. Y piensan guardar el secreto. Por ello proclamaron la alianza con los Uchiha en público a pesar de que el actual líder no es muy de su agrado.**

 **Fugaku sabe que sus hijos (Shisui entra en esa categoría) descubrieron al intruso. E Izuna se vio forzado a admitir que es un sensor, pero alego que es una habilidad natural para evitar preguntas. Fugaku y Mikoto le dejaron mantener esta habilidad en secreto por ahora porque era lo más sensato. Este saber reafirmo la idea de que Sasuke iba a ser un ninja sin par en el futuro.**

 **Naruto no se enteró de nada porque nunca estuvo en peligro. Los summons de Izuna se encargaron de cuidarlo en silencio, ocultas a simple vista e indetectables a los ANBU que el Hokage pudo a guardar al pequeño Uzumaki.**

 **ROOT ya no existe. Y no volverá a ser formado en muchos años, pues Danzo está constantemente vigilado por ANBU que tienen órdenes de asesinarlo si ven algo que pueda ser considerado como Traición.**

 **Recuperaron muchos niños con habilidades especiales que pasaron a ser parte de ANBU mientras Yamanaka Inoichi y su división trabajan en quitar el lavado de mente al que fueron sometidos. Entre ellos Tenzo, quien paso a formar parte del escuadrón de Hound.**

 **Esto es un secreto. Algo que solo los hombres del Hokage saben, por lo que los líderes de los clanes a parte de Inoichi no saben que el enemigo pudo haber sido interno en vez de externo.**

 **Las nuevas patrullas van a dificultar que Obito se infiltre a la aldea. Y por supuesto, evitaran que el ataque a los Hyuuga que pasaría en un año se lleve a cabo, cambiando así el destino de Neji y su padre. Pues la Policía Militar dejara de existir, para dar paso a otra organización de nombre "SENT" que involucraba a los tres clanes de su alianza y se encargaría de vigilar la seguridad de la Aldea.**

 **La insolación a la que habían sido obligados desaparecerá pues la Aldea y los otros clanes verán que los Uchiha, detrás de su actitud orgullosa, piensan en la bienestar de todos en Konoha y sin la hostigacion por parte de Danzo y el consejo, dejaran de ser considerados parias para ser bienvenidos como ciudadanos modelo. Aunque la transición va a ser lenta.**

 **Eso es todo. Como siempre espero que les guste.**

 **Dejen Reviews ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**¿Recuerdos o Pesadillas?, ¿Acaso no son lo mismo?**_

Las cosas habían cambiado.

Eso fue obvio para Izuna cuando vio las nuevas patrullas conformadas por Uchihas, Inuzukas y Hyuugas caminando por la aldea. Era un cambio sutil, pero era suficiente. Izuna empezó a preocuparse por Itachi a medida que pasaban los días y se había más evidente que el juego había cambiado mucho y mucho más rápido de lo que él había esperado. Se hizo evidente que el hombre de la máscara era una amenaza mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado al principio.

De los tres, Itachi era el único que no tenía el Sharingan. Su hermano pequeño era el eslabón débil de la cadena. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Izuna no deseaba que Itachi se convirtiera en un objetivo. E incluso si él, con su forma infantil era la respuesta más obvia a la pregunta de quién de ellos es más fácil de encontrar, no podían escapar a la realidad de que Itachi tendría las menores posibilidades de sobrevivir un enfrentamiento.

Por ello, tomo la decisión de forzar a Itachi a despertar su Sharingan.

La idea era reprobable. Y nadie dentro del clan lo aprobaría, ya que es necesario infligir un daño grave a la psique de una persona para que el Uchiha en cuestión despierte el Doujutsu. Y ni siquiera existe el 50% de probabilidad de excito, puesto que cada persona tenía una personalidad única y por lo tanto, lo que provocaba un trauma en alguien, podría ser insuficiente para otro.

Por ello, ni siquiera era una opción. Ni siquiera en la época de las Guerras entre Clanes se intentó, puesto que ningún padre arriesgaría a sus hijos de esa manera. Sin embargo, era algo necesario.

Izuna conocía a su hermano. Y estaba un noventa por ciento seguro de que su plan era trabajar. El diez por ciento que sobraba, era un riesgo que iba a tener que tomar.

Itachi dio su aceptación del plan en cuanto Izuna se lo propuso. Y cuando todo estuvo arreglado, los tres se transportaron a Mont Kimu, incluso si Shisui no estaba tan seguro con la idea, porque confía en que Sasuke no lastimaría a Itachi.

 _Estoy listo, boss._ Go le informo por el link mental que compartían una vez que estuvo seguro de haber guardado suficiente chakra para forzar la transformación.

"Ok. Estoy listo, Nii-san." Dijo el menor de los morochos al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa a su hermano, una sonrisa que prometía que todo iba a estar bien. "¿Tú estas listo?"

"Si" Itachi no lo dudo ni por un segundo, el confiaba plenamente en su hermano y entendía que esto era necesario.

"Muy bien" Izuna susurra al tiempo que ordena mentalmente a su summon. Go comienza a liberar chakra, empezando la transformación, forzando el cambio. Izuna cerró los ojos por un instante y cuando los abrió, estos estaban teñidos de rojo y tenían tres tomoes negros en cada uno de ellos.

Su cuerpo había crecido, ahora siendo casi tan alto como el de Fugaku y su cabello era tan largo como Mikoto, alcanzando su espalda baja. Era un joven hermoso, no guapo, sino hermoso, ya que era más parecido a su madre en la forma de su rostro y en la estructura de su cuerpo, que a Fugaku.

Era increíble estar de vuelta en la forma que él sentía que le correspondía, pero no se dejó llevar por la sensación Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Conecto su mirada con la de Itachi. En un parpadeo, los ojos de su hermano menor estaban nublados, dejando en evidencia que estaba bajo la influencia de un genjutsu. Las rodillas de Itachi cedieron y cayo hacía adelante, Shisui lo atrapo y le deposito con cuidado en el suelo, una expresión preocupada en su rosto.

"Itachi va a estar bien, ¿verdad?" Pregunto mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarse con la mirada carmín de su primo. Izuna sonrió con gentileza, hincándose hasta quedar al mismo nivel que sus hermanos, moviendo una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Shisui, revolviendo la rizada melena.

"No te preocupes, Shisui." Izuna no estaba realmente preocupado, había creado la ilusión específicamente para obligar a su hermano a reaccionar. "Itachi es fuerte y si las cosas parecen ir mal lo despertaré de inmediato."

Su hermano era fuerte y la realidad que el genjutsu le iba a mostrar iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para forzarlo a despertar el Sharingan. Izuna estaba seguro de esto porque había alterado uno de sus propios recuerdos, cambiando algunos detalles; haciendo su perspectiva, la de Itachi; la presencia de Deisuke, la suya; y la de Madara, la de Shisui.

Era algo cruel. Pero, Izuna no era una buena persona. Él era un shinobi. Y él haría lo que fuese con tal de proteger a sus hermanos, incluso romperlos y volver a juntar las piezas. El haría eso sin remordimientos, si significaba que iban a tener mejores probabilidades para sobrevivir.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Itachi no sabía lo que había sucedido. No podía recordar nada sobre cómo las cosas empeoraron tanto. Lo que si sabía era que Konoha había sido destruida, quedando en un estado similar a como estaba después del incidente de Kyubi, y ambos, Sasuke y Shisui, habían desaparecido._

 _Podía escuchar los gritos de dolor y los tintineos metálicos de las armas a su alrededor, pero en realidad no podía ver quién era el enemigo, con el humo y los escombros. Pero, francamente, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar en lugar de la batalla, ya que tenía que encontrar a sus hermanos._

 _Tenía que llevarlos a un lugar seguro._

 _Él no podía dejarlos morir._

 _Tenía una espada en su mano. Tuvo que matar a un niño no mucho mayor que él, mientras corría. Itachi, lo hizo sin remordimiento alguno. La vida de sus hermanos era primero, todos los demás eran desechables._

 _"Ni ... Nii-san ..."_

 _El suave susurro casi le hizo perder el equilibro, ya que tuvo que detenerse de golpe cuando escuchó la voz quebrada de su hermano pequeño. Inmediatamente dirigió su vista al lugar de donde proviene la voz._

 _Un sollozo salió de sus labios cuando encontró a Sasuke._

 _Su hermano pequeño apenas estaba vivo. Alguien le había perforado el estómago con una espada y estaba echado en un charco de sangre. Sasuke le estaba mirando con ojos asustados, pero también con alivio. Y esa mirada golpeó a Itachi con fuerza porque su hermanito tenía miedo de morir solo y se sintió aliviado de haber sido encontrado, incluso cuando ambos sabían que no había forma de que pudiera salvarlo._

 _Su cuerpo se movió sin permiso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba arrodillado al lado de su hermano pequeño, envolviendo el pequeño cuerpo del infante entre sus brazos. Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando forzó una sonrisa y dijo: "Shh, Sasuke. Todo va a estar bien. Tu hermano mayor está aquí"_

 _Sasuke le sonrió. Una sonrisa triste, rota, que aplastó su corazón porque sabía a despedida._

 _Momentos después, Sasuke había muerto y él estaba sosteniendo el cadáver de su hermano pequeño. El pequeño ser al que había prometido proteger en el momento en que nació._

 _Sollozos horribles salieron de sus labios, incluso cuando intentó contenerlos porque sabía que si comenzaba a llorar estaría muerto en segundos, ya que llamaría la atención del enemigo. Él sabía que no tenía tiempo para esto, sabía que tenía que levantarse y continuar._

 _Él sabía esto, pero no pudo._

 _No pudo dejar atrás a su hermanito._

 _"¡Itachi!" Shisui siseó su nombre en una advertencia._

 _Instintivamente se movió para enfrentar a un enemigo. Había soltado el cuerpo de Sasuke y se había girado antes de que fuera consiente, su espada chocó con la de su oponente cuando detuvo la embestida. Shisui había perforado el corazón extraño en el momento siguiente._

 _"¿Estás bien?" Las palabras estaban teñidas de preocupación y los ojos rojos de su hermano lo examinaron buscando heridas, pero físicamente estaba bien. Entonces, Shisui inhaló severamente mientras reparaba en el cuerpo de Sasuke que descansaba a unos pies de ellos._

 _"Está muerto" Itachi se escuchó a sí mismo usando un tono vacío. "No pude salvarlo"_

 _"No._ Mírame _". La voz de Shisui era ronca y era obvio que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no comenzar a llorar. "¡Mírame! No fue tu culpa. ¿Me oyes? Es de ellos"_

 _Shisui lo abrazó por unos instantes, luego, se recompuso y cuando se separaron, su voz era demandante al decir: "Vamos. Tenemos que movernos. Tenemos que reagruparnos con el clan"._

 _"¿Los demás?" Preguntó Itachi con voz asustada. No quería llorar a más de sus hermanos, ya era suficiente con Sasuke, quien no debería tener que estar en el campo de batalla todavía, pero lo había hecho y ahora estaba muerto._

 _"Seguros. Ustedes dos eran los últimos"_

 _Itachi asintió en silencio, aliviado. Al menos Takara y Aora estaban bien. Shisui ya se había asegurado de que estuvieran a salvo._

 _Se movieron en sincronía. Dejando el campo de batalla y el cadáver del miembro más joven de su familia atrás, ya que no podían permitirse llevarlo con ellos y como el pequeño no había tenido el Sharingan dejar el cuerpo detrás, no era algo de lo que pudieran preocuparse._

 _Tal vez algún adulto lo traería de vuelta, pero Itachi lo duda. Después de todo, ni siquiera a su padre tendría aquel interés._

 _Sasuke no obtendría un entierro adecuado._

 _Él sería una pérdida más en la guerra. Un niño más que será olvidado._

 _Itachi no se dio cuenta, pero sus ojos se volvieron carmín en el momento en que se giró para enfrentar al último enemigo._

 _Él había logrado el Sharingan._

 _Y solo le había costado la vida a su hermanito._

 **OoOoOoO**

Itachi se despierta con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas; ojos carmín enfrentándose a la obscuridad del cuarto.

Lo primero que vio, fue a Sasuke. En su forma infantil, sentado a su lado, frunciendo su ceño en preocupación. Itachi dejo una risa histérica dejar sus labios cuando lo tomo entre sus brazos y le abrazo.

Sasuke estaba bien. A salvo. Vivo.

"Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que experimentar eso, Nii-san" La voz de Izuna sale amortiguada, pues su rostro ha quedado enterrado en la ropa de Itachi. No había tardado en regresar el abrazo.

Estaba siendo sincero cuando dijo que lo lamentaba – Itachi no se merecía ese tipo de dolor–, pero no se arrepentía de haber usado sus ojos en su hermano. Que Itachi despertara el Sharingan era algo absolutamente necesario, y era mejor que experimentara el dolor en una ilusión que en la vida real.

Itachi no respondió. Estaba comprendiendo que lo que había visto, había sido real. Algo que había pasado en la infancia de su hermano. Esto le causó una enorme tristeza y dolor. Su alivio se transformó rápidamente en desesperación.

Se permite derramar más lágrimas, abrazando a su hermano con más fuerza. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era proteger a Sasuke, pero…¿Cómo puedes proteger a alguien del pasado?. No es posible. Simplemente, no puedes cambiar lo que ya ha sucedido.

Lo único que puede hacer, es mejorarse a sí mismo y estar al lado de Sasuke cuando lo necesite.

"¿Tachi?" Shisui preguntó mientras tocaba su hombro, la preocupación clara como el día en sus ojos negros, pero triste también, porque aún recuerda cómo había obtenido su Sharingan y así imagina que lo que Itachi había visto era fácil.

"Estoy bien" les aseguró a los dos, su voz un poco temblorosa. Intentando detener el llanto, forzándose a recuperar la compostura, porque tener una crisis no ayudaría a nadie.

"Estoy bien" repitió con más firmeza mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara y su Sharingan se desvaneciera después de que Shisui lo abrazara en un abrazo protector; La mano derecha de Shisui acariciando el cabello de Itachi y su mano izquierda frotando la espalda de Sasuke mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna.

El tener a sus hermanos a su lado, hizo que Itachi se sintiera lo suficientemente seguro como para que el "estoy bien" casi se convirtiera en una verdad. Estaban ilesos. Estaban a salvo. Y mientras estuvieran juntos, estarían bien.

Después de todo, los Uchiha eran individuos poderosos. Pero como Clan, fueron los más fuertes. Juntos podrán enfrentar lo que sea que se les ponga delante y resultar ganadores.

Sus dos hermanos no respondieron a sus palabras, pero también se relajaron. Y no mucho después de que los tres Uchihas estaban durmiendo. Tranquilos, porque estaban siendo cuidados por las salamandras de fuego, que eran leales a uno de ellos y por eso mismo, a todos ellos.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, chicos :( Pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No existen las coincidencias…**

No habían podido ocultar el hecho de que Itachi había despertado al Sharingan por mucho tiempo, pero a ninguno de los dos les había preocupado, ya que había una regla no-escrita dentro del clan que decía que cuando un niño pequeño despertaba su kekkei genkai nadie debía preguntar el cómo o el por qué, pues lo importante era ofrecerles apoyo y comenzar a enseñar cómo controlarlo.

Por suerte para ellos, esto no había cambiado.

Así que Fugaku solo abrazó a su hijo, antes de comenzar a planificar un horario para Itachi. El jefe del clan quería tener a los mejores usuarios entrenando a su hijo. Afortunadamente para el trío, Shisui era reconocido como uno de los mejores, por lo que no nos separamos por mucho tiempo, incluso si Itachi tenía otros maestros.

Aunque, la verdad era, que a medida que Shisui e Itachi avanzan en su carrera, los tres pasaban cada vez menos tiempo juntos.

Era algo que debía suceder y lo sabían desde el principio. Lo cual solo se hizo más evidente cuando el Hokage le pidió a Shisui que se uniera a Black Ops.

"Bueno, ¿qué piensas, Sasuke?" El mayor Uchiha le preguntó a su líder cuando regresó a casa, sonaba curioso y un poco preocupado. "¿Debo aceptar?"

A decir verdad, Shisui estaba bastante nervioso por la promoción y no sabía qué hacer, por eso buscaba consejo con su primo.

Izuna no comentó durante unos minutos, con un ceño pensativo en su joven rostro.

Si Shisui se convertía en parte de ANBU, tendrían una ventaja política. Pero no quería poner a su hermano en algo así si Shisui no estaba listo para eso.

Especialmente, cuando cada uno de ellos sabía que ser parte de ANBU era algo muy difícil. Era algo que podía destruirte, la oscuridad, la soledad, el vacío de emociones que se suponía que debían tener. Ser herramientas sin nombre ni rostro

Era algo cruel. Algo que Izuna no forzaría a nadie, no en sus aliados, menos a los miembros de su familia.

"Creo que eres el único que puede tomar una decisión sobre esto, Shisui". Le dijo al chico mayor con tono serio. "Porque tú eres el que estaría atrapado dentro de la organización"

Era una decisión muy personal, algo de lo que no tenía derecho a reclamar y una vez que quedó claro, dejó en paz al Uchiha de más edad para que pudiera pensar en ello, llevándose a Itachi con él.

El niño de ocho años solo sonrió amablemente, pero con cierta tristeza, a Shisui; casi como si pudiera decir cuál sería su decisión. Tal vez lo hizo. Después de todo, aquellas emociones habían concordado con la conclusión a la que llegó al amanecer del día siguiente.

Shisui había pensado mucho sobre lo que esta oferta significaba para él y para sus hermanos; Sobre todo acerca de cómo esto podría afectar los planes de Sasuke para el futuro.

Después de todo, podría ser una gran ventaja para ellos tener algo en el círculo interior de Konoha, del propio Hokage, si el pudiese hacer que esto funcionara. Pero también se pensó mucho sobre si estaba seguro de que podría entrar y no ceder bajo la presión de ser parte de los Black Ops y dejar atrás su identidad.

Aunque fuera una fachada.

Informó a toda su familia de su decisión en el desayuno.

Iba a aceptar la propuesta.

Fugaku y Mikoto estaban extasiados; orgulloso y felices. Sus dos hermanos no parecían tan contentos con la noticia, pero lo felicitaron de igual manera. Incluso, pudo llegar a ver en los ojos negros de Sasuke un profundo respeto que hizo que su pecho se hinchara con orgullo.

A partir de ese día, se convirtió en Cuervo. Se unió al Equipo Ro, bajo el liderazgo de Hound-taicho y pronto su nombre fue muy bien conocido dentro de Black Ops.

La verdad sea dicha, no fue tan difícil como él pensó que sería. Después de todo, él había estado actuando durante años. Así que fingir que era un perro leal, ciego a los errores del consejo y toda la ideología de Senju fue fácil. Y tampoco sobraba que el peso de la máscara de cerámica en su rostro le hiciera aún más fácil recordar quién era cuando no lo ocupaba.

Por su parte, Itachi había sido mimado (Ahogado en la atención) por todos los miembros dentro del Clan, una vez que se corrió la noticia de que había despertado su Sharingan, por unas cuantas semanas, hasta que llegó el momento del examen de Chunnin y lo aprobó con honores.

Por supuesto, con su nueva posición vinieron nuevas responsabilidades; los mismos que lo obligaron a abandonar el pueblo más a menudo y dejar a su hermano menor solo con sus padres. Porque, como Shisui ahora era miembro de Black Ops, no estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Así, terminaron dejando a Sasuke solo dentro de la aldea cuando sus misiones coincidieron.

No es que estuvieran preocupados, porque sabían que Sasuke podía protegerse a sí mismo. Pero todavía se sentía mal al no estar juntos.

Como si algo faltara cuando no estaban cerca uno del otro. Algo muy importante para ellos, porque la falta de esto los hace sentir muy fríos, como si su llama dentro de su chakra y su alma estuvieran muriendo.

Según Sasuke eso no era extraño. Pues había sentido algo similar con Madara y con su ex amante Toka, y tenía algo que ver con la compatibilidad de su chakra y la armonía que habían desarrollado al estar juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Era algo muy común en los hermanos. Pero había visto algo similar en un equipo genin. Un vínculo que hizo de la familia de esa persona incluso si no fuera tu sangre.

Cada clan tenía una palabra para ese concepto. Muchos aceptaban ese vínculo, otros los rechazaban.

Los Uchihas tampoco hicieron nada. O ambos, si lo deseas.

Estaban distantes y fríos con cualquiera que no fuera sangre porque cuando amaban, amaban con todo lo que tenían. Y una vez que habían formado un vínculo, no se podía cortar, incluso si lo intentaba el Uchiha en cuestión.

Cuando esto sucedió hubo dos opciones. Y solo estas dos opciones: Matar o Casarse. Y cuál deberías tomar depende de si la otra persona pertenecía a un clan que los Uchihas podían absorber y lo convirtieron en parte de los suyos.

Por supuesto, este tipo de cosas ya no eran así —gracias a los dioses— ya que habían dejado ese tipo de sentido bárbaro en la era del Clan de la Guerra. En el presente este tipo de vínculo fue bien visto y aceptado abiertamente dentro de la Villa.

E Izuna, gracias a su amistad con Hinata y Kiba, ahora podía comprender que no era tan horrible como había creído en el pasado. Y a pesar de que sabía que sus amigos no estaban cerca de ser tan importantes para él todavía, estaba seguro de que podrían entrar allí si los dejaba quedarse a su lado.

Porque, él había elegido un Inuzuka – Kiba pertenecía a un Clan que ve el mundo desde una perspectiva perezosa. Ellos creían en la manada y no estaban por encima de adoptar amigos cercanos en su forma particular de ver el mundo. Incluso si no lo quisiste o no lo apreciaste – y un Hyuuga; Los Hyuuga eran muy similares a los Uchihas. Ambos clanes, tomándose muy en serio la sangre, así como el cuidar de su familia, incluso si los Hyuuga eran más fríos en sus formas.

La verdad era que él había elegido bien.

Hinata y Kiba lo equilibraban bastante bien en personalidad; Kiba alimentaba su parte más animal –su naturaleza depredadora– y Hinata le ayudaba a centrarse en conservar su humanidad, lo cual fue muy difícil en un shinobi ya que los ninjas desarrollaron tendencias psicopáticas desde una edad muy temprana.

Sabía que era una bendición de los dioses.

Había planeado que fueran peones en su juego político, incluso si los hubiera llamado Aliados. Pero ahora, eran amigos. Y si los dejaba, con el tiempo significarían algo similar a lo que Naruto significaba para él.

Porque si bien no ha podido interactuar con el pequeño zorro de una manera directa; Naruto era suyo. No de la misma manera en que Itachi y Shisui lo eran, pero estaban cerca. Muy cerca.

Aunque, lo suficientemente diferente como para ver que matar al niño no le haría daño lo suficiente como para desarrollar el Mangekyo. Al igual que matar a Hinata o Kiba, no lo haría.

(No es que pensara en lastimar a sus amigos o a Naruto, pero ese frio análisis sobre sus propios sentimientos era algo que no podía evitar. Quizá era algo enfermo, el que tuviera que clasificar sus sentimientos en esa escala, pero a estas alturas era algo que le parecía natural.)

Y el vínculo que tenía con sus amigos ayudó con la ausencia de sus hermanos, controlando su preocupación y temor por ellos, por lo que Izuna pudo seguir con su vida como un niño prodigio normal de cuatro años, casi cinco años. O lo que él consideraba normal, de todos modos.

Hoy, Tsume, era quien los estaba cuidando. Sus madres se turnaron para vigilarlos en una prueba de su confianza mutua, y resultó ser una fortuna cuando el pequeño rubio se acercó y les preguntó si podía unirse al juego.

"¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?" Dice el pequeño de ojos azules, levantándose y parándose tan recto como pudo. Su mirada grande e inocente.

¡Era adorable! Izuna tuvo que morderse los labios para no arrullarse ante la linda imagen que tenía frente a él. ¡Naruto tenía marcas que parecían bigotes de gato! Tenía muchas ganas de abrazar al otro chico y apretar sus mejillas, tal vez incluso mover un poco el pelo rubio.

Pero también triste de una manera que Izuna no pudo describir; Tal vez fue en la forma en que los ojos de Naruto estaban protegidos de una manera que no deberían. Porque a pesar de ser un niño, tenía una mirada en los ojos que Izuna no había visto en este momento: una cruel sabiduría del mundo oculta en ellos.

Los niños no deberían tener que experimentar eso. No cuando vivían dentro de un pueblo donde se suponía que uno estaba seguro y podía vivir en paz. Le hizo hervir la sangre al pensar que el sueño de su hermano había sido corrompido por la incompetencia de Hiruzen.

Pero este no era el momento para reflexionar sobre eso, tenía que concentrarse en el ahora y dejar todas sus fantasías de sangre, caos y gore en un momento más apropiado.

Mientras hacía esto, Kiba, que era el más directo del grupo, frunció el ceño a Naruto, haciendo que el pequeño zorro se estremeciera ante el juicio silencioso, pero no respondió de inmediato, lo que hizo que el otro también se detuviera, por lo que no lo rechazaron en principio, simplemente por la forma en que otras personas lo trataban.

Lo que era bueno, si no un poco extraño, en su muy humilde opinión.

Pero bueno…

Los Inuzuka siempre habían tenido una muy buena intuición.

"¿Sasuke?" Preguntó el moreno en un tono vacilante, moviendo su mirada hacia su amigo; acto que fue copiado por todos los demás niños, que miraron fijamente al joven Uchiha, esperando su resolución a este conflicto. Haciendo obvio que la opinión de Izuna sería la única que contaba.

Izuna suspiró y caminó tranquilamente hacia donde estaba parado Naruto, conectando sus ojos y sosteniendo la mirada azul que parecía haber crecido con esperanza y miedo. Siendo capaz de ver el ligero temblor en el marco rubio, fue realmente difícil no correr a abrazar a Naruto.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer eso. Por lo que que se contentó con sonreír alegremente y ofrecer su mano.

"Hola, mi nombre es Sasuke"

"N-Naruto" respondió el rubio mientras aplaudía la mano ofrecida. Sonando aturdido, como si no pudiera creer que Izuna le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de ser parte de su grupo.

"Ven, Naruto." El pelinegro tiró del blondo para que pudieran regresar donde los otros niños estaban esperando.

"Estos son Kiba y Hinata". Presentó a sus mejores amigos primero, con la sonrisa todavía en sus labios cuando ambos saludaron al rubio, Kiba con confianza y una sonrisa brillante, Hinata con un movimiento más tímido, pero no menos sincero.

"Soy Sakura, y esta es Ino", dijo la niña de cabello rosado una vez que Izuna miró en su dirección.

Ella intentaba ser valiente y demostrarse a sí misma que podía pertenecer al grupo que tenían los demás, incluso cuando ella y su mejor amiga habían estado jugando con ellos durante casi un año. Pero ahora, ella podía entender un poco mejor por qué quería estar cerca de Sasuke.

No porque él era lindo, sino porque era amable. En cierto modo ella no podía comprender. Y también representaba algo muy importante para cualquier shinobi, alguien que estaba intrínsecamente interesado en ayudarte a crecer.

El mismo Izuna no era capaz de verlo, pero para todos los demás era algo obvio.

Era una figura de hermano mayor; Fuerte, amable y seguro. Alguien en quien puedas confiar; Alguien a quien pudieras seguir hasta que estuvieras listo para caminar a su lado.

"Soy Shino". El niño Aburame – que fue ignorado por muchos, pero nunca por Izuna, porque él, como sensor y un shinobi completamente entrenado, era muy consciente de las presencias de otros y sabía mejor despedir a alguien solo porque era un tipo de olvidable – intervino, haciendo que Naruto saltara un poco, sorprendido porque no había tomado en cuenta a este chico cuando se había dirigido al grupo.

"Soy Choji y él es Shikamaru". El heredero Akimichi informa a Naruto con una sonrisa fácil, mientras que Nara solo saluda de forma perezosa.

Izuna recompensa esto con una sonrisa orgullosa que cambia por una cariñosa cuando se vuelve hacia Naruto.

"Estamos jugando a La Bestia" Le dice a Naruto, demostrando que ha sido incluido en el juego, pero también mostrando cierta preocupación cuando pregunta "¿Conoces las reglas?"

Después de que el rubio sacude la cabeza, Izuna y Kiba explican el juego en términos simples.

"Yo seré la Bestia" Dice Izuna y los demás asienten con sonrisas emocionadas. Izuna es un juego difícil, por lo que siempre hace que el juego sea más interesante cuando él es quien los caza.

Por supuesto, Izuna nunca pierde de vista a los niños, pero ellos no necesitaban saber que él trataba a este tipo de juegos como un entrenamiento suave en sigilo y trabajo en equipo.

"¡Vamos, Naruto!" Kiba tomó la delantera y agarró la mano rubia cuando Izuna cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar y todos los demás comenzaron a correr, con la esperanza de encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse.

 **oooOooo**

El momento de regresar a sus hogares llegó más rápido de lo que le gustaría a Izuna, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Los padres habían venido por sus hijos, dejando solo a los herederos de Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Uchiha y Uzumaki solos en el parque.

"Vamos, niños", dijo Tsume. "Los acompañaré a casa"

Esto fue principalmente dirigido a Sasuke y Hinata, pero cuando la joven rubia hizo una mueca triste, ella frotó su cabello en un gesto cariñoso. "Te invitaré a cenar, cachorro", agregó mientras reunía a los cuatro niños en la salida del parque.

Esto, hizo sonreír a Izuna.

Su alianza con los Inuzuka fue realmente un regalo de los dioses.

Primero caminaron hacia el complejo de Hyuuga, dejando a Hinata con los dos guardias que estaban en la puerta principal, a quienes Izuna conocía tanto de vista como de chakra único, porque quería asegurarse de que sus amigos estuvieran seguros.

Izuna besó la mejilla de Hinata como un adiós y continuaron camino a su casa, los tres hablando animadamente. Ninguno de los adultos dijo nada sobre la presencia del niño rubio, probablemente porque Tsume estaba agarrando su mano en un gesto muy claro que reclamaba al pequeño Uzumaki como suyo.

Su madre los estaba esperando en la entrada. Sonriente. Sin embargo, su rostro cayó al ver la razón por la que toda la Aldea culpa a su familia por la compañía de su hijo menor y heredero.

Pero ella no dijo nada.

Mikoto parecía triste, más que enojado. Y cuando Izuna se despidió de Naruto y Kiba, solo agradeció a Tsume por cuidar al hijo de su querido amigo. La Matriarca de los Inuzuka solo asintió y dijo que el niño no tenía la culpa y que ella se lo iba a llevar.

Ella no mencionó que estaba haciendo esto por Izuna; o el extraño olor que cubría al niño y que recordaba a Sasuke. Y por eso, Izuna estaba agradecido. Porque no quería explicarle esto a su madre. O los dioses no lo quieran, Fugaku.

Esa _no_ iba a ser una conversación divertida.

De todas formas. Tsume despeino el cabello de Izuna y llevó a los otros dos niños a su casa.

Izuna mantuvo sus ojos en el rubio, hasta que los tres desaparecieron por el camino. Luego, se volvió, sonrió a su madre y caminó hasta que estuvo a su lado, tomando su mano. Actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Su madre le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos entraron en la mansión.

 **oooOooo**

"Hola, Mako". Izuna saludó a la pequeña salamandra, que estaba sentada cerca de la ventana.

"Hola, Maestro". El summon regresó con una sonrisa en sus palabras.

"Buen trabajo, querida." Dijo el Uchiha mientras acariciaba al diminuto jefe de la salamandra, como recompensa por haber cuidado bien a Naruto y aprovechado la oportunidad que se había presentado esa mañana.

Mako cerró los ojos, contenta de haber podido hacer feliz a su maestro. Además de haber hecho el bien por su barrio, recibió el amor que merecía de una vez por todas. Incluso si Tsume, era un poco más ruda de lo que a ella le gustaría.

Pero, entonces, ella era una loba y esa era la forma en que mostraba su amor.

 **oooOooo**

"Hiciste algo" Dijo Cuervo cuando regresó a casa, una semana después del incidente en el parque. Notando la extraña sonrisa en la cara de su hermano.

Estaban solos.

Cuervo acababa de regresar a la casa y aún no había saludado a Fugaku o Mikoto; Itachi estaba en una misión. Estaban en la habitación de Izuna, sentados en la cama, con solo los summons del joven Uchiha como compañía.

"En realidad no", dijo Izuna, con calma. "Pero algo bueno pasó".

"¿Sí?"

"Tsume había acogido a Naruto bajo sus alas." Informó Izuna a su primo, obviamente, estando satisfecho con el giro de los acontecimientos.

Cuervo se quitó la máscara y se convirtió en Shisui. El sonrió abiertamente al más joven de su trío y cerró la distancia que los separaba. Besando la frente de su querido primo, realmente lo había extrañado.

"Eso es muy bueno de ella. Pero, ¿está bien? "Preguntó, preocupado.

Izuna se detuvo. Inclinó la cabeza, un poco hacia la derecha. Una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

"Sí", le dijo al niño mayor. "Tsume sabe que tuve alguna conexión con Naruto, pero a ella no le importa. Y a ella realmente le gusta Naruto, así que eso es todo"

Shisui hace una mueca. "Sabes que no era a lo que me refería..."

Izuna se ríe. "Si lo sé."

"Pero sí. Va a estar bien. Está cerca de nosotros. Pero realmente no tenemos nada que decir sobre lo que hace Naruto y nadie los va a acusar de trazar el uso del contenedor para que se beneficien. Los Inuzuka no somos nosotros. Están mejor preparados para cuidar de Naruto. E incluso si alguien intenta ponernos esto, tendríamos a Inuzuka muy cabreada protegiéndonos la espalda".

Shisui se relajó un poco, si Izuna estaba seguro de que esto no volvería a morderlos, entonces todo iba a estar bien.

"Cambiando el tema. ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana? "Los ojos de Izuna se entrecerraron cuando pidió información sobre el Black Corps.

La sonrisa de Shisui era oscura cuando comenzó a hablar sobre lo que había hecho en su época como Cuervo.

* * *

 **gohanssjgod: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado!**

 **satorishiva: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Ojala que te parezca gustado la interacción entre Naru y Sasuke.**

 **Lybra98: Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 Y bueno, Itachi _es_ un prodigio. Y sin duda, va a crecer para ser tan fuerte como Madara, incluso siendo mucho más fuerte que lo que es en canon. Solo que no se nota tanto porque Izuna es un monstruo y Shisui es un genio nato que crece sin par. **

**Y bueno, sobre lo de Akatsuki. Es un secreto. Shh. ;)**

 **GabLime14: Gracias :3**

 **Sayamairan: No lo he abandonado, pero me cuesta encontrar el tiempo para actualizar. Perdona :(**

 **La vida de Naru, no cambia realmente, porque Danzo no se metía con él. No había necesidad. Los aldeanos había todo el trabajo sin necesidad de que el hostigara.**

 **Y bueno, justo ahora no tengo ninguna pareja en mente. Siendo una historia centrada más en el trio Uchiha, pero quizá considere alguna pareja en el futuro.**

 **12: Me alegra que te haya gustado :3**

 **Adriana: Ya se que me he tardado mucho, pero mi carrera no me deja mucho tiempo libre. Perdona :(**


End file.
